Forbidden Love, The Only Kind Worth Fighting For
by Cassie Chann
Summary: The Kandas put stress on Yuu and Allen's relationship. So what else can they do but run away? I fail epically at summaries. Female Allen! AU! OCC-ness and OCs! -Slight Angst in later chapters only- -ON HIATUS!-
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Both famous families, namely the Kanda and Walker Family, have been feuding for many generations. But will the current generation cease the fire or make it worse? Female Allen! Alternate Universe!

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING here except the plot.

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

**A/N: **This was supposed to be a oneshot… But I decided to submit as chapters instead… =D Twisted facts about the lotus flower in the hourglass and practically other things as well. This isn't following the anime or manga at all. Something like Romeo and Juliet. Please read and review!

* * *

**Forbidden Love: The Only Kind Worth Fighting For**

Chapter 1 – Prologue

_Two centuries ago, the Kandas and the Walkers were on fairly good terms. Both families were on their way to being powerful and wealthy because of all the hard work that was poured into their companies to obtain the status as rich, powerful and very important status. Simply put, prestigious._

_The current Kanda that was alive at that time was blessed with some paranormal skills. Almost like a wizard in some cases. As he neared his deathbed, he imbued his magic properties into a lotus flower with all 50 petals and put it in an hourglass. He told his son to take care of this lotus and that one petal will fall every two decades, so the flower will die in about 1000 years. He hopes that flower will be passed down as a symbol to the family. His son solemnly agreed before he took his last breath and bid the world goodbye._

_However, not long after the death of the Kanda that started the family's reputation from scratch, the lotus hourglass was reported missing. The son was very distraught. Especially after his wife brought news that she saw someone from the Walker family lurking around behind the Kanda Mansion._

_They've even searched at the forest land behind the two mansions but failed to find anything._

_Ever since then, the two families have been in conflict._

* * *

_Two centuries later…_

The Kandas and the Walkers are still living side by side in their respective mansions; both stubbornly refuse to move away from where their ancestors settled down, so they are forced to stay together. However, they are at least half a football field away from each other since their land is so huge. Of course, both families still have their companies doing well and keeping them on the top of the importance list, even after 200 years, and they were happy to keep it that way by continuing the family line.

To the left is the mansion belonging to the Kandas. It's more of a castle-like structure with a dark tint to the entire building. Whereas to the right, it's the mansion belonging to the Walkers. The structure is more modern compared to the Kandas even though both families had their homes renovated recently but still, failed to track down where the lotus hourglass was at.

The Kanda family consists of 5 people. Taka and Sora, parents of Taro and Yuu, their sons and Yui, their only daughter, ages 25, 21 and 17 respectively. All their hair colours were a beautiful ebony colour and eyes to match. Taka and Taro had cropped hair while Yuu had long hair almost till his waist, which would always be tied up with a white band, with side bangs of a shorter length and straight bangs till his eyes. Sora and Yui had longer hair than Yuu by a little and had grown their fringe till the same length as their hair. Of course their ancestor was Japanese before settling down here in England.

A standard tradition for the Kanda family was that the males were required to learn the art of swordplay.

The Walkers consists of 4 people. Mana and Hailey, parents to Allard, their son, and Allen, their only daughter, ages 25 and 18 respectively. While Allen had inherited Mana's hair as a pale brown, Allard had inherited his mother's hair, which is a brunette. Their ancestor was also a foreigner who was British.

Unfortunately for Allen, when she was just a few months old, one of her maids tripped on her step spilt the boiling hot water, which she was carrying, on her left arm, causing it to turn a blood red colour that covered almost her entire arm. Her parents were extremely upset and fired her immediately because that was already not the maid's first accident. **(1)**

The adults were all around their mid or late forties.

Even though the Kandas aren't directly native to their homeland anymore, their tradition of keeping a family heirloom is still passed down from generation to generation, causing the feud to extend within the ancestral line to drag longer and longer. But can the current generation end this feud that happened 200years ago?

* * *

**(1)**You can probably guess who she is huh? =D

**A/N:** A short chapter, sort of like an introduction so I'll be adding chapter 2 together with this =D


	2. The Consistent Spying

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING here except the plot. The song 'Love Story' is by Taylor Swift! I just used some lines of the song in this chapter… (psst! Its in italic and centre alignment)

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Consistent Spying**

Everyday, Taka and Mana would come out of their homes in wee hours of the morning. Taka would take a morning stroll around his house, breathing in the refreshing fresh air while Mana would tend to his pride and joy garden.

Usually both of them will ignore each other and do their own things. But there are times when Taka is in a bad mood or couldn't hold it in and started sneering at Mana, accusing his family ancestor for stealing their lotus hourglass. Mana would just reply by shaking his head sadly and continue his gardening. This usually pisses Taka even more with the lack of reply. The Walkers have been taught by Mana to be kind, saying that whatever happened was not their fault. Even if it was an ancestor's doing, they have nothing to do with it _currently_ that's why they should not blame the Kandas for their behaviour as the lotus hourglass is a clearly priceless treasure to the family. However, the Kandas aren't able to forgive and forget. They have been taught by their fathers and forefathers so naturally, it's the males that are bearing the grudge. However, Yuu was different. He didn't believe that something that happened two centuries ago could be blamed on the current generation. Yuu's attitude towards this was sometimes questioned by Taka but he left it as it is but forbid him to go anywhere near the Walkers.

When the two heads retired to their homes in the late morning, Taro and Yuu **(A/N: I will refer Kanda as Yuu because there are like 5 Kandas ha-ha… Err ok… back to the story!)** would come out onto their lawn to practise their swordplay. Being the elder of the two, Taro would be able to defeat Yuu easily but progressively, Yuu's swordplay has improved tremendously, thus allowing him to win Taka occasionally.

Soon, both Taro and Allard were of age, 25, and were able to start working and take over the family business and their fathers both handed them over, so dads were free to whatever they want, only returning once in a while to check on the progress and helping out when their sons is in doubt. Therefore, Yuu was forced to practise his swordplay alone.

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes _

_And the flashback starts,_

_I'm standing there,_

_On the balcony in summer air… _

* * *

However, on a faithful Friday, Allen was feeling bored around the house as there was nothing to do, again. Her mother was out to one of her social club meetings again. Just like Sora, although they were cautious not to get into the same ones to avoid any clashes. Allen hated these types of days so, instead of being cooped up inside the mansion, she went out to her balcony window to get some fresh air and gazed out upon her father's beautiful garden. Allen let her eyes wander and land upon the figure with long dark ebony hair who was practising his swordplay on the Kandas' lawn. What caught her attention wasn't the way he styled his hair. But it was the fluid movement of him wielding his black sword. It was so precise and confident, even Allen could see it.

Allen assumed that her father would not approve of her talking to one of the Kandas and it was even more understood that Taka wouldn't even let her within a ten foot radius distance to one of his family members. Having no choice, she could only hide herself while watching the male through her window.

After a few more days of spying, Allen grew even gloomier each day since it made her very tempted to talk to the male even more. Her family noticed the change in her and her father naturally stepped forward one night to ask her what's wrong, since their father-daughter bond is very strong; Allen's mother thought she might be willing to say more to her father instead of her. Mana tried to get Allen to spill the beans on why she's been acting so moody lately. After a few attempts at denying, she knew her father would be persistent until she finally said it out. So she explained her dilemma to her father. To her utmost surprise, Mana told her it was alright that she liked someone from the Kanda family however; the problem lies with that family, especially Taka. So Mana warned her not to get her hopes up as the relationship between the two families are very strained. Allen gave Mana a hug before bidding goodnight and left for her room. After talking to her father, she felt better and happier.

* * *

The next day, Mana waited for Yuu to finish his daily training before getting Allen to pick some flowers in his garden to brighten up around the house. Allen happily complied.

This time, it was it was Allen who was being spied on. While Yuu went to lean his sword, Mugen, near his window, he happened to glance out and saw the graceful movements of a pale brown-haired girl picking flowers from the Walkers' lawn. He was indeed mesmerized and stood there wondering why her left arm was a blood red colour before Yui started pounding on the door, asking him to come downstairs for lunch, after he took a shower that is. Throughout the whole day, he couldn't help but think of the girl from the Walker family. He dare not tell anyone from his family for he didn't want to have anymore conflicts of any kind with the family, both internal_ and_ external.

Since that day on, Allen has been spying on Yuu when he was training and Yuu on Allen when she occasionally came out onto the lawn to sit on her swing or take a stroll. Both knowing that they won't even get a chance to talk or wave to each other because of the family relationships. Kanda and Allen just decided to remain patient and wait for an opportunity to arrive. However, there's another obstacle.

Would he like her?

Would she like him?

The strained relationship between the families just made it a _one_ in a million chance that they would like each other.

Eventually, Yui caught Yuu staring out of his window one day, when he was too fixed on watching the swinging figure of the girl, and Yui got really pissed off for knocking on the door asking Yuu to come down for tea and just barged in. Lucky for Yuu, Yui was not a typical daddy's girl and didn't rat him out. Instead, she actually helped him out by sometimes giving him tips or helping to cover him if he suddenly zones out and daydreams, of course, usually of the Walker girl. Because of this, they grew relatively closer and had gotten a good brother-sister relationship.

About a week from that day, both families received an invitation from the Noah family and it was also when the opportunity arrives.

* * *

Yui saw the postman drop the letter in their mailbox and she rushed forward to get. Tearing open the letter, she read the following letter;

_Dear neighbours,_

_Greeting, I'm the Millennium Earl from the Noah Family. _

_I was wondering if you would like to come to a little masquerade ball I've organised three days from now as a little meet-and-greet party to get to know all of you as we've just moved in to this estate._

_Sorry for the short notice and it would be lovely if you are able to come!_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_The Millennium Earl_

_P.S Enclosed are directions to find our house._

She couldn't believe her brother's luck and rushed into the house to tell her bother the good news.

"Ne ne, onii-san! We've just received an invitation to some masquerade ball and it seems like the Walkers are going too! I saw the girl getting the same mail as us! Maybe you can finally talk to her!" Yui blurted.

"Really?! You saw them get an invite? You _sure_ they're going?" Yuu asked, a little too excitedly.

"Well, I hope so… They're a friendly and social bunch so probably they will go. Wow onii-san, your attitude has changed dramatically since that Walker girl started to catch your eye and you don't even know her name!"

"Che, I'll find out soon enough! Now get out of my room! I want to meditate."

"Fine! Go 'meditate' then," Yui stuck out her tongue and stalked out, planning to show the invite to their parents.

* * *

"Allen! Would you mind getting the mail? I'm arranging the flowers right now and I'm expecting an important letter!" Hailey, who was just as enthusiastic about flowers as her husband, called out to her daughter.

"Ok mother!" Allen replied then left to retrieve the mail.

Allen opened the mailbox only to find two letters. One addressed to the entire family and another address to her mother. Curiosity got the better of Allen and she tore open the letter addressed to the entire family. It was a letter from the new neighbours, the Noah family inviting them to a masquerade ball three days from today! Allen quickly went to pass her mother her letter and tell her about the upcoming ball. Hailey has always been a fan of social events, seeing how she is a socialite.

Upon receiving the news of the ball, Hailey quickly got onto the phone with her seamstresses and tailors for the outfits.

Allen wondered idly to herself, _will the Kanda male be there?_

* * *

It was a good three days for the Kandas and the Walkers. Both were so busy trying to rush their preparation for their outfits that they barely stepped out of the house to see each other. They were just calling their tailors and seamstresses in to fulfil the requirements on the different outfits.

Although it was a rush order, the tailors and seamstresses manages to finish everything on time. Soon they all were ready to go to the ball, that made the middle Kanda and the youngest Walker very excited but dared not show it to anyone.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooo!! Will they get to meet each other? =D Reviews please! They make me super happy~


	3. Night of the Ball

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING here except the plot. The song 'Love Story' is by Taylor Swift! I just used some lines of the song in this chapter… (psst! Its in italic and centre alignment)

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

**A/N:** Thanks for the past reviews!

sweetsimplcity: You're right its not really Romeo & Juliet. Its something in between. =D

Strawberry: Thanks! =D I hope it will turn out good. =X

IzumiHyuuga & dgm fan: I will! But I do have school now so it might take a while in between chapters! =D

Yuki Kanda: We'll see~ =D

sasunarufangirl111: me too!! =DD

animegal01: its kind of in between.

FaerieDemon & SeikaDragon: Here it is! =DD

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Night of the Ball**

Finally, on the night of the ball, everyone was getting ready to leave in their elegant tuxes and ball gowns.

The Kandas were dressed in an assortment of colours and styles. Taka and Taro were wearing black tuxes with matching black eye masks, whereas Yuu was wearing a midnight blue tux and a black eye mask. The males were all wearing identical black dress shoes. Sora was in a strapless royal blue gown and Yui was in a baby pink gown with frilly sleeves and matching elbow-length gloves. Both floor-length dresses with butterfly heels and gold trimmed masks.

On the other hand, the Walkers were dressed more like a family. All agreeing on the colour, white. Mana and Allard were clad in white tuxes, total opposite of the males at the Kanda side. Hailey was in a snow white gown. Allen, on the other hand, was in a pure white and silver halter top knee-length dress with a black crop top cardigan covering her arms plus a pair of matching gloves. The gown fit her like a glove, clinging to her in all the right places. The two females were wearing their masks were more of a silver, gold and black mixture **(2)** but the colours turned out harmoniously all the same.

Both families had their children dressed up to the nines to let them get a chance to find their other half and settle down in a family.

Coincidently, when the Walkers left their mansion, they saw that the Kandas were also getting into their family car. When the heads of the two families met, Mana heaved a sigh before looking ahead for signs of his family car. Taka just gave him and his family an unfriendly glare before walking on with his family. Taro saw what his father did and followed suit. Just then, Mana just _had _to ask himself, "The males of that family aren't going to forgive ours even until the lotus hourglass is found… Are they?"

* * *

Once they entered the Noah's mansion, they were greeted by the family members, who were all quite different in looks but however looks like a family with their gray skin and 7 crosses tattooed on their foreheads, and the huge make-shift ballroom, which is their living room with furniture pushed aside. Most people were starting to arrive or were already there and the males of the two families went off in search of ballroom dancing partners while the adults went into the next room to get acquainted with the other adults. But once Allen stepped out from behind her brother, most of the males swarmed forward to ask her for a dance, much to the dismay of Yuu. Whats more, he was also swarmed with girls who were starting to crowd around him. So he decided to wait for Allen to be free before asking for a dance, while doing that, he danced with several other girls, making slight conversations. Since there were not enough guys to girls, most females would have to sit out and talk among themselves. However, it seems like Allen was the only girl that didn't get a chance to even sit for a while. She was being passed from one to another. The one she longed to dance with wasn't even free.

* * *

_See the lights,_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd _

_And say hello, little did I know…_

* * *

"It was nice talking to you again Lavi." Allen said with a smile after her dance, with a redhead from the Bookman family, which was also an old high school friend, ended.

"You're welcome! We should get together next time," he smiled in return and walked off.

"May I have this next dance?" a voice from behind shocked Allen.

She turned around and saw one of the family members from the Noah family, smiling at her.

"My name's Tiki," Tiki introduced himself and offered his hand.

"Oh," Allen smiled and took it. Then her next dance began. "I'm Allen. Allen Walker."

"Ah. A Walker hm? A famous family."

"Well not _that_ famous." Allen replied modestly.

"But it's famous enough for me to know." Tiki smiled.

Allen just smiled politely back.

Halfway through the dance, Tiki twirled Allen out into the lawn where there were lesser people dancing. Allen just went along with is because she needed some fresh air as well. Luck for her, she saw someone with long dark hair, tied up. This made the brown-haired girl even more willing to go outside.

_Maybe he would notice me!_ Allen thought to herself, perking up a little. _Or he might leave since I'm from the Walker family. He might not even like it if he saw why my arm was scarred badly._ Allen sighed internally.

From the corner of his eye, Yuu could see the girl he's been longing to meet in person, dancing with one of the family members of the Noah family, since he could tell by the greyish skin the family had. He was thankful that they were in the same area as him so it would be easier for him to snag the next dance. However, he was very uncertain of her reaction if he were to ask her for a dance.

* * *

As the dance progresses, Tiki's hand went lower and lower down Allen's waist and pulling her closer and closer. This, of course made Allen extremely uncomfortable that she began to squirm a little.

"Umm. Tiki? Would you mind not holding me like this? It's kind of uncomfortable…"

"Really? I find it fine."

Allen now started to struggle free, before Tiki's hands went who-knows-where. However, Tiki's got a firm grip on Allen, not allowing her to escape. Out of no where, a menacing voice could be heard, "Hey let go. The lady doesn't like it."

From the direction of where the sound and where Tiki was looking towards, Allen turned around and saw that it was the Kanda male. Allen's heart sang like canaries at that moment. He was coming to her rescue!

"Hmm… What is she to you? Is she _yours?_" Tiki sneered.

"No, but she certainly isn't _yours_," Yuu retorted.

"Will you two please stop discussing about me like I'm some kind of object? I don't_ belong_ to _anybody,_" Allen cut in, irritated.

"Humph, fine," Tiki let go of Allen reluctantly and looked pointedly at Yuu. "Which family are you from anyway?"

"Kanda."

"Oh wow, another famous family… Aren't the Walkers and the Kandas feuding over something? Fancy a Kanda son coming to help a Walker daughter."

"Che, what I do is none of your business. Besides why do you care?"

"I don't, but your father might."

"Whatever. What good does it do if you rat me out? Besides, you were in the wrong, trying to sexually harass a girl. I wonder what will happen when news of someone in a noble family did this got out into public. Hmm?" Yuu challenged

"Fine, you win this one," Tiki admitted. "But I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting to cut you up with Mugen!" With that said, Tiki strode back into the ballroom in search of another partner.

"Finally," Yuu turned to the now blushing Allen and held out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes yes yes!" Allen replied, overly excited.

"Wow, you seem excited to dance with a Kanda."

"Well, yeah… I have my reasons." Allen beamed.

"Don't your family hate us?" Yuu blinked in astonishment.

"What? Oh, no. Technically speaking, we can't be held responsible for what happened when we weren't even born. And my father realised how important that lost treasure is to your family so, forgave the reactions you guys gave us."

"You have a kind father," Yuu complimented while twirling Allen.

When they were facing each other again, Allen asked, "What about you? Aren't you males the one holding the grudge?"

"Well, only my father and my elder brother. I don't really bother with it. To me, it's practically the same as what your father thought you. The current generation shouldn't be blamed for what happened in the distant past."

"Oh, I see," Allen flashed another smile and Yuu couldn't help but stare. "Oh by the way, you were saying something about cutting that pervert up with Mugen? Is Mugen your sword?"

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know?" Allen went a little pale at the small slip.

"Well, don't kill me for saying this but, I've been sort of spying on you from my bedroom window when you were training."

"Is that so? Well, we're even now," Yuu said casually.

"Huh? Why?" Allen asked while Yuu gave her another twirl.

"What happened to your left hand?" Yuu asked innocently.

"Wait how-? Oh! You were spying on me too?" a blush was creeping up Allen's cheeks.

"Yeah… Whenever you were out on the lawn."

"Oh… Well… My hand was a childhood injury. A maid spilt hot water on me when I was young. That's what I've been told anyways." Allen shrugged. "So… What's your name?"

"Yuu Kanda. Yours?"

"Allen Walker."

"Hmm… I'll settle for calling you moyashi." Yuu teased.

"What's a moyashi?" Allen asked innocently.

"It means bean sprout in my language."

"What?! I am _not_ a bean sprout!"

"Yes you are!"

"Well you're not that much taller than me!"

"But I'm still taller than you!"

"Humph," Allen stopped dancing and pouted in cutely into another direction, while crossing her arms.

Yuu couldn't resist but to lift up her chin so that they were looking at each other. Dark cobalt eyes stared into shining silver before Yuu leaned in to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. Allen was shocked by the rush but succumbed in the end and kissed him back.

* * *

Just then, there was a light tap on Allen's shoulder, but the couple just ignored it. When the person started tapping Allen repeatedly and coughing loudly to get their attention, they broke the kiss.

The now very irritated Allen turned around, with eyes slightly unfocused, and demanded, "What?"

"Can't your own brother get a dance with her sister?" Allard asked sarcastically.

"Can't her brother _wait?_" Allen retorted childishly.

Yuu laughed lightly at the siblings' 'argument' and whispered into Allen's ear, "See you later then!" He pushed a stray lock of Allen's hair behind her ear and walked off.

The girl stood there, blushing madly (she seems to be blushing a lot today huh?) while her brother took over just in time for the next song.

"Aren't you two rushing things a little? You only met him today." Allard chastised. "_Right?_"

"Well, yeah. But when we talk, it seemed like we've known each other for very long."

"Be careful though. Don't let him take advantage of you."

"Whatever! He wouldn't do that!"

"Ha-ha. You do realise that his family isn't going to approve right? That's is even if our parents do"

Allen sighed sadly, "I know… But Father already knows that I kind of like him."

"Kind of?"

"Well as of just now, it was I do like him. Anyways! Enough about me, what about you? Did you find anyone you like?" Allen asked, in an attempt to change the topic.

"Yeah, but she's kind of taken by some redhead from the Bookman family, I think…"

"That's too bad. Who is she?"

Allard looked around and replied, "Oh. She's the one dancing with your _boyfriend._"

Ignoring the last part, Allen asked, "You mean the girl with dark green hair? That's Lenalee! She was in the same high school as me! Didn't you know?"

"Well, actually no… She has a really kind heart… I was talking to her when we were dancing and it seems she really loves helping out at charities and orphanage homes."

Allen nodded in agreement and there was awkward silence between the siblings until the song ended, when Yuu came over to claim Allen once again. The two of them mostly danced together throughout the whole night, much to the dismay of many males, who haven't had the chance to dance with Allen, and females, who were yearning to dance with Yuu. It was only when it was nearing midnight when Yui, who greeted Allen with great enthusiasm, and Allard came over, to informed them that both families were getting ready to leave, and then they went to their sibling and bid each other goodbye. Both Yuu and Allen were couldn't believe their good luck that night. Allen went home with a wide smile on her face whereas Yuu had a hard time composing his usual poker face when being driven home in their family car with the rest of his family.

Upon reaching home, the Walkers and the Kandas took their showers and changed in their pyjamas before heading off to their rooms to catch some sleep. However, in the dark and silent night, if anyone were to walk past, they would see a pale silhouette standing at the balcony of Allen's room.

* * *

**(2) **Something like Allen's Crown Clown mask. You know? =D

**A/N:** So yeah… 3rd chapter… Hope you enjoyed it! The line that says 'see you make your way through the crowd and say hello' wasn't 100% true… But Yuu WAS making his way. Sort of… Ok not really… So I guess just ignore it? =D Even though I made Tiki like some perv, it doesn't mean I hate him! =DD anyways! nobody kill me! DDDD: -reviews please?-


	4. A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING here except the plot. The song 'Love Story' is by Taylor Swift! I just used some lines of the song in this chapter… (psst! Its in italic and centre alignment)

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

**A/N:**

Kirby-Chan-X3: You'll find out in later chapters =DDD

SeikaDragon: Yeah they're at something like an adult tea party somewhere else. Well, I had to kick them away... =XX

TO ALL!: Arigatou ne~ Loved your reviews. Here's chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Night to Remember**

Unable to sleep because she was extremely happy with what happened at the ball, Allen stepped out of her room, in her blue nightgown, to her balcony to get some cold air which might help her fall asleep easier. However, that failed when she spotted Yuu walking around his front lawn in his white tee, black track pants and a coat. Just then, Yuu turned around and saw Allen looking right at him. So he strode forward quietly to avoid waking anyone up.

When he was near her balcony, Yuu whispered softly but in the dead of the night, Allen would be able to hear, _"Can't sleep?"_

"_Yeah… Was thinking about today,"_ Allen whispered back, equally soft.

"_Well then, want to go for a little stroll? All you have to do is jump," Yuu asked while motioning for her by holding out his arms._

"_Well, ok but it doesn't take that long for me to walk out of my door you know."_

"_Che, I don't really have the patience for that."_

"_Fine, but let me get my keys first so at least I won't be locked out of my house."_

"_Hurry then!"_

* * *

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

* * *

Allen hurriedly grabbed her keys and went out again. Looking past her balcony railings, she saw Yuu holding out his hands. Putting her trust in him and resisted the urge to scream, she leaned over and soon landed in Yuu's outstretched arms, bridal style. When Allen tried to stand upright, Yuu held onto her even tighter, which caused her to blush a deep red saying, "I thought we're going for a stroll? I'd have to walk you know."

"Che, I decided to go stargazing instead of a stroll," Yuu replied while carrying her into a clearing in the middle of the forest behind their home. The clearing wasn't far from the two houses so they were able to find their way home later. Heck, they could even see parts of the mansions.

Yuu wanted to set Allen down, however, decided to sit down first, extending his legs and put Allen down sideways on his lap, letting Allen's left side lean on Yuu. This of course, made Allen blush madly.

"You're going to get cramps if I sit on you like this. I'll be fine sitting on the grass."

"Che, you're much lighter than you think you are." Yuu teased while extending his arms around Allen, hugging her close.

Just then, the summer wind blew at the stargazing couple which made Allen shiver a little bit. Yuu just sighed and said, "You should have brought along a thin coat or a jacket. Wearing a nightgown like this, autumn season is closing in soon you know?"

"Well sorry!" Allen said sarcastically and Yuu just hugged Allen tightly.

She shot Yuu a questioning look while Yuu just smirked at her.

The both of watched the stars the whole night, sometimes talking. Eventually, Allen started to nod off. Yuu patted her lightly and said, "Go to sleep now moyashi."

"I'm not a moyashi…" Allen retorted weakly and dozed off.

Yuu smiled lightly, looking at the sleeping angelic face, and carried her back to her room, using her key to unlock the door.

* * *

The next day, Allen woke up in her own bed, her blanket over her. She looked around groggily, and walked to her desk. There lay a note, saying:

_I carried you back to your room. Hope you didn't mind. I left your key beside this note, as you can see. Meet you after lunch at the same clearing we were at yesterday, if you're up for it._

_Love, Yuu._

Allen smiled to herself and clutched the note to her chest.

* * *

"Yuu, I need to talk to you," the voice was muffled by the closed door, following it was several knocks.

After setting down sword, he went to open the door, "Hai. Otosan? Nani? (Yes. Father? What?)"

"Where have you been last night, or rather, this morning? I heard you walk through the door at nearly 5.30am!" Taka questioned.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I went out for a walk, then I sat down to watch the stars and unknowingly fell asleep," Yuu focused on his poker face.

"Ah. Naruhodo (I see)," Taka said, still quite not believing. "Try not to do that too often. You might catch a cold. Alright then, let's go down for brunch."

"Hai, Otosan."

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Walkers…_

"Miss Walker," someone pounded on the door. "Miss Walker?"

Allen snapped out of her daydream and went to open the door, "Yes? Oh its you Alicia."

"Yes. The mistress sent me up here to get you to go down for brunch. I'm sure you're already hungry. Its already 12.30pm."

"Oh! O.K coming!" Allen hurriedly left the note on her table and put a paperweight on it and went downstairs with Alicia.

"Morning everyone!" Allen greeted cheerfully.

"Well, someone woke up awfully blissful today," Allard teased.

"Did you met a new friend yesterday?" Hailey questioned, thinking it was the cause of the oddly cheerful aura emanating from her daughter.

"Well, not exactly a _friend,_" Allard teased again, tempting Allen to throw the breadstick at him. "Don't waste food Allen. We all know the big appetite you have." Allen just shot him a half-hearted glare.

"Oh? Who is it then?" Mana asked.

"N-nobody!" Allen started to panic.

"Well alright then," Mana winked and Allen smiled. "Come on, lets eat."

No one noticed the small exchange going on between the father and daughter and began to eat their fill.

* * *

After both Yuu and Allen had eaten, they told their parents they were going out for a 'stroll'. Yuu's parents just nodded without another word while Allen's parents said, "Alright but don't yo-". Apparently, Allen cut off her parents after they gave the OK and rushed outside. Eventually, they met each other at the clearing and embraced happily.

* * *

**A/N:** Im soooo taking OCC Kanda way too far… =D Reviews please~ They are very much appreciated~


	5. Matching Couple

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING here except the plot.

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

**A/N: **OK… I have to admit my story is kind of weird now =.=

sweetsimplcity: thanks! =D

FaerieDemon: I know… I didn't know I could write something so mushy! DD:

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Matching Couple**

They sat in each others arms for a few minutes, making small conversations and enjoying the warmth emanating from each other, when Yuu suddenly asked, "Hey, moyashi, want to go into town?"

Allen pouted with that oh-so-cute face again, "I'm _NOT _a moyashi!"

"Alright, alright, you're not a moyashi," Yuu said in a very sarcastic tone. "So, want to go into town?"

"Why the sudden urge to go there?"

"I don't know… I just felt like it."

"Well… Ok then, but I didn't bring any money out and I need to change too…" Allen looked at the nightgown. Apparently she got overexcited and didn't change into normal clothes before going out.

"Its alright, I have my wallet with me and you don't have to change." Allen looked appalled at this.

"Why don't I have to change? I can't go out like _THIS. _And… Do you carry your wallet everywhere you go?"

"What? Oh no… I had a feeling I might need it."

"Oh… So I'm going to change and meet you back here." Allen said and began walking towards her house.

Yuu grabbed her waist and spun her around, "Wait, you don't have to, seriously. I'm getting you clothes from the shopping malls. I'm curious as to how you would look in a kimono."

Allen blushed and held Yuu's hand as he guided her into town, using the trees to cover their movements, for fear of their parents finding out. Forbidden love has never been this worth fighting for…

* * *

When they reached the nearest mall, Yuu dragged Allen into the Japan Outfitters shop, the one he always goes with his family to look for traditional outfits for their special occasions, while shooting glares at many of the males who were making cat-calls at Allen.

Allen didn't have time to look around when Yuu pulled her towards the kimono section and started passing her kimono after kimono to try on. After about an hour, Yuu finally decided that the light blue one yukata **(3)** with a design of an ocean, best suited the summer season they were in now.

When Yuu was going to pay for it, Allen exclaimed, "What? I thought I was only going to wear it for you to see! I'm not wearing a kimono around! I certainly can't wear it home!"

"True… Well, wait here I'll get myself a kimono then so you don't feel weird alright?"

"B-but! That's not the point! Even if I do wear it home, my parents wouldn't mind, however, your parents might! They might wonder why you went all the way out to get a kimono! Besides, a kimono is really expensive!"

"Che, don't worry about me or the price of the kimonos. It's alright OK? Relax. Now wait here while I change into this," Yuu pointed to a matching design and colour except a male's version.

Allen did as she was told and when Yuu came out in his kimono, she was appalled. This was the first time Allen had seen Yuu in a kimono, of course, and to her, Yuu looked almost like a model. Yuu smirked at her when he caught her staring him and asked, "Got over it already?"

Allen just nodded, dumbfounded. Yuu paid for the kimonos using his own credit card given to him by his parents, of course. He was allowed to spend however he liked but not to much or his card would be cancelled. It was until he was 25, then he would be asked to work in the family business.

When they left the shop, Yuu grabbed hold of Allen's left hand and started on their way home and the usual blush threatened to creep up to Allen's cheeks once again.

* * *

Upon opening the door, with a plastic bag containing her nightgown in hand, Hailey spotted Allen on her way out and asked, "Allen dear? What are you wearing?"

"Err… I was strolling and I felt cold, then since I was near town, I went to a shopping mall and got a kimono?" Allen answered uncertainly.

"Oh. But why a kimono?"

"I saw it at the shop window and kind of liked it a lot and I wanted it…" Allen tried to be convincing but also not to sound like a spoiled brat.

"Oh. OK. It looks good on you anyways. But next time, put on decent clothes before you go out. A pretty girl like you, I don't want to think what might happen." Hailey shuddered. She was a protective mother, especially of Allen.

"OK Mother! I'll go change out of my kimono. I'm still not used to wearing it. It feels… Tight around the waist," Allen said while fiddling with the obi (it's a kimono sash) that's wrapped around her.

"Alright. By the way, your father and brother are going to be working till quite late and I'm off to a dinner party at one of my social clubs. Sorry to leave you alone at home like this honey. I've already gotten Jennie to prepare dinner for you!"

"OK Mother!" Allen gave her a wave before she left the house.

"Hmm… what shall I do tonight then?" Allen thought out loud to herself while walking to her room.

* * *

"Onii-san? I thought you went out for a stroll, not shopping for a new kimono," Yui questioned when she caught her long-haired brother sneaking towards his room, making him jump a little.

"Not really," Yuu sigh in relief when he realised it was just his little sister. "I brought Allen to Japan Outfitters to get a kimono, which is exactly the same as mine, only a more feminine design."

"Oh wow! You really like her a lot huh, buying her a kimono. You wouldn't even buy one for me! Hmm… then again, I can imagine her in a kimono and I have to admit she looks good."

"Yeah…" Yuu said dreamily.

"Oh my God! Onii-san! You're blinded by love!!!" Yui shrieks in mock horror. "I've never seen you act so –what's that word? – nice and gentle unless in okasan and otosan's presence!"

"Che!" Yuu walked into his room and slammed the door before Yui could register the almost angry face of his brother.

"HEY! I haven't done talking!"

Yuu opened the door and poked his head out, "Che, what?"

"Well… Taro onii-san and Otosan are out going to be late at a business meeting and okasan is at an old friends gathering so it's just us and the maids left in the house."

"Oh. OK. Thanks for the info. Now, goodbye!" and Yuu slammed the door again at the exact moment when he said goodbye.

"Humph! Back to his old mean self when I tease him about it." Yui strode off to her own room.

* * *

**(3)** Its a kimono made out of cotton material so it would be more cooling in the summer season. =D

**A/N:** Ok so I fitted in some mean parts of Yuu so it's not totally all gone like that. =D Reviews please people? Please please please? =D I don't mind constructive criticisms!!


	6. The Lotus Hourglass!

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING here except the plot.

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

**A/N:**

MitarashiiDango: I got a nightmare after imagining it… =.=

To all: Tada~ Chappie 6~

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Lotus Hourglass?!**

_Knock knock._

"Who could it be at this hour?" Allen was halfway through her dinner while one of her maids, Alicia, went to get the door.

"Miss Walker. It's for you."

"Oh?" Allen stood up and walked towards the front door.

A smile greeted her at the door while she exclaimed, "Yuu! What are you doing here?"

"My parents and brother are out and my sister wanted to stay at home to study. I was bored so I decided to drop by."

"Well, that's a coincidence! My parents and brother are out too!"

"So want to take a stroll with me again?"

"Sure why not?" Allen agreed and turned to Alicia, "I'll be out a while. So I guess you could clear the food."

"Yes, Miss Walker."

Allen smiled and said, "Let's go then Yuu."

Yuu pulled Allen out of the house and closed the door before putting an arm around her waist and pulling her up for a little hello kiss. Allen happily complied. In the distance, one can see the dark figure of someone looking at the couple and if anyone got close enough to be in hearing range of him, they would hear, "Very soon Allen, you WILL be _mine_"

* * *

They went back to the clearing again, to snuggle with each other while stargazing. But mostly, gazing at each other. After a while, they looked around their surroundings when they heard some sounds and whatnot because they need to make sure that nobody was coming. However, when Allen scanned the area, she saw a shining flicker of light in the distance, in the middle of the forest. Whats more, there was a straight path leading to it.

"Hey Yuu?"

"Hmm?"

"What's in the middle of the forest?"

"I don't know. Nobody goes further than this clearing."

"I'd like to go in…"

"What? Are you sure? We might get lost!"

"Well then you stay here and I'll go inside. There's a strange speck of light coming from there and I can see a straight path leading towards it…"

"I won't let you go into a forest all by yourself. Since you feel so strongly about it, then let's go."

* * *

The speck of light seemed so close to them but in actual fact, it was extremely far away. When they finally reached it, it was not much of a speck rather than a reflection of a light, magnified. Allen looked at the direction it was coming from and caught sight of something glowing in a hole in a tree trunk, Curiosity got the better of her as she started to walk away from Yuu's grasp and towards the tree. She looked inside the tree but it was hard to make out what the object was as there seemed to be something blocking it. Just as she was about to put her hand into the hole, Yuu grabbed hold of her hand.

"Yuu? What are you doing?"

"Che! You shouldn't put your hand inside a random hole like this. You don't even know what's inside!"

"But the light came from there! Why would there be something glowing inside a tree trunk anyway? Fireflies don't even come to this part of the forest."

Yuu sighs and gave in, "If you really want it I'll take it for you."

He reached inside and fumbled around until he touched something. When he was about to grab it, something bit him.

"OW! What the hell?!" Yuu exclaimed and cursed under his breath while he jerked out his hand. Following his hand out the hole was a squirrel, scurrying out.

After muttering something about, _if the squirrel has rabies it's so going to the grave early, _Yuu reached back into the hole to grab the mysterious glowing object without looking inside first.

Yuu took it out.

The two of them stared at it.

Allen looked awed, Yuu looked amazing and unwilling to believe.

"It's the lotus hourglass!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Really? It's beautiful!"

"Yes. I've seen a picture of it with a portrait of our founding ancestor. It looks exactly the same!" Yuu said, while turning the hourglass in a 360 degree, looking at the craftsmanship. Apparently, 10 petals had already dropped and the 11th one is almost falling off.

"Hey! There's a note!" Allen pointed to the hourglass when Yuu was turning it around.

Yuu carefully took the yellowed paper off from the holder and it read,

_My revenge has been served, to frame the Walkers for putting out my family's business although this is bad to the Kanda family. Losing a precious relic, I apologise. However it was done as how I saw fit. When I saw that Walker, I realised it was my chance to hide the hourglass inside a forest. Someone would find it soon enough after my husband and I are deceased. _

"That's weird. Why would she put a note like this on the hourglass? It can't be fake since there is a signature."

"Maybe she realised that one day she would forgive my ancestors?" Allen asked.

"Maybe. It's good to know that your family aren't responsible for it."

"Yeah. It's a relief…"

* * *

"Why do I have to wait here with you for your parents again?" Allen asked, confused as to why Yuu brought her to his house and sat in their living room.

"Well, if you tell them you found it, they might forgive your family. Also, they might allow us to be together."

"Alright. But this was clearly by luck that I saw it in the middle of the forest…"

After a few minutes of waiting, the door creaked open and in walked Taka, Sora and Taro. Yuu and Allen stood up, with Allen partially hidden behind him.

"Tadaima. (I'm home)" The three of them said..

"Okaerinasai, (Welcome home), otosan, okasan, onii-san" Yuu greeted. "Oh, Otosan?"

"Hai?"

"Well, you see, I was out with Allen in the forest then, she saw a speck of light coming from inside the forest. I went with her and saw that it was coming from inside a tree hole. We took it out and it happened to be the lotus hourglass." Yuu explained while holding it out.

"W-what?!" Taka snatched it from Yuu's hands and examined it carefully.

After a while, a smile appeared on his face, indicating good news.

It appeared he was getting a good response and so Yuu said while holding out the note, which Taka took and read, "This note was attached to it too."

"Otosan? Is this really the lotus hourglass?" Taro asked.

"Yes, son. Yes it is." Taka said happily.

"Otosan, I'd like you to meet Allen Walker," Yuu decided that this happy atmosphere was the best to tell his father about Allen.

As Allen stepped out from behind of Yuu, a little embarrassed and scared at the same time, Taka's reaction was one that ruined the happy atmosphere immediately. "What is that Walker doing here?" he demanded from Yuu.

"Well we were outside together and since she was the one who found it, I thought she might come along."

"A Walker is _NEVER_ welcome here."

"But that note just proved the innocence of the Walkers!"

"No it doesn't. They could have written that letter and the signature must have been a fake! The note doesn't prove anything!"

"Dear, since the lotus hourglass is finally found, just let it go." Sora cut in.

"No, I will not! They have been hiding this for two centuries from us. Just because it is found, there's no reason for us to forgive them!" Taka shouted at Sora and turned to Yuu. "And you, I will not allow a relationship between the two of you so get _her_ out of-"

"_GLADLY_" Yuu sneered at his father and pulled Allen out of the house along with him.

A figure that was listening to the conversation the whole time, darted back into the darkness, waiting for the couple to be far away before ringing the doorbell to the Kanda household.

"Who is this?" a clearly annoyed Taka demanded.

"I'm Tiki Mikk, from the Noah family."

* * *

**A/N:** Tiki appears! O.o what's going to happen _now_?

=33 anyways reviews please~~ This chappie kinda stinks =.= help miie improve? DDD:


	7. Meeting the Walkers

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING here except the plot. The song 'Love Story' is by Taylor Swift! I just used some lines of the song in this chapter… (psst! Its in italic and centre alignment)

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

**A/N: **Cool! The past 6 chapters add up to a total of exactly 10000 words! Haha.. Ok sorry I'm being lame here...

MitarashiiDango – Ha-ha its alright. I had that when I typed the chapter =.= wow… scary =D

nana-zuki – Arigatou! =D

liledormouse – T.T you're gona hate him more… =X

SeikaDragon – o.o not really. I just wanted to add them in for fun… =D unless I decided to switch it around a little…

FaerieDemon – hmm~ you know people who bear blind grudges are always like that. Or so I've heard…

AliceOfGrey – I'm still a amateur in fanfics… I'm trying to build up my vocabulary. So yeah… Thanks =D

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Meeting the Walkers**

"I can't believe it," Yuu said in utter disbelief as he and Allen strolled towards her house. "Even though we found the hourglass."

"Well, maybe your father isn't ready to forgive my family yet," Allen guessed.

"You're speaking up for him?"

"Not really…"

"Oh… Whatever it is, I'm sorry for the way my father treated you."

"It's alright."

"Since you've sort of met my parents, maybe its time I met yours?" Yuu asked while pointing to a car, that just pulled up in front of the Walkers' lawn, which the three Walkers just stepped out of.

"Oh! Sure," Allen smiled and it immediately just brightened up Yuu's day. "Let's go!"

"Hey Allen! Wow, you brought your boyfriend over!" Allard couldn't help but tease.

"Allen? Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Hailey asked while Mana looked like he knew this was going to happen.

"Erm… Since the masquerade ball I guess…" Allen replied sheepishly. "Mother, Father, this is Yuu Kanda. Yuu, these are my parents and that is my irritating brother you've met at the ball."

Yuu shook hands with Mana and Hailey and greeted politely (is that even possible in reality?!), "Pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs Walker."

"OW!" Allen rubbed her now-bruised shoulder where Allard had nudged her, hard. "Come on, let's go inside!"

"Alright dear. Yuu? Want to join us for supper? Unless your parents are expecting you…" Hailey said in an effort to be polite but trailed off.

"Oh, no, actually, Allen and I have something important to tell you."

"_WHAT?! You and Allen are getting married?!"_ Allard said, utterly astonished.

"NO!" Allen quickly said, before her parents get the wrong idea and chase Yuu outside, blushing madly.

"Awww…" Allard tried to let sadness colour his tone, however leaking some joy into it while Allen whacked him on the head and gave him that shut-your-trap look.

A huge spread of supper, on the ornately carved dining table, awaited them as they walked into the dining room. "Wow… So much?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you don't know about Allen's appetite, huh? Be sure to get a stable income before you marry her!" Allard snickered, which earned him a kick at his leg from this little sister, coincidentally sitting opposite him.

Mana looked at the squirming Allard, because of the pain, and Allen glaring intently at him. Deciding to change the topic, he asked, "So, Yuu. What is it that the two of you want to tell us?"

Allen was stuffing herself with food since she missed dinner while Yuu turned his head away from his staring at his lover to answer Mana's question. "Well… Just now when we were out at the forest, Allen happened to catch sight of something glowing a distance away and we went towards it since Allen was curious. It turned out to be what we've been looking for, the hourglass. I've already given it back to my father and have evidence that your ancestor did not steal it. However, he still holds that absurd grudge on you."

"Ah… Just to be expected. But at least you've got back what belongs to your family," Mana smiled and everyone started eating their share of food, saving the conversation for later.

* * *

After the 'lovely' supper, they retired back to the living room to continue their conversation. The still-bewildered Yuu asked, "Mr Walker, you aren't angry at my family?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Well, your family's innocence was proven yet my father remains stubbornly unmoved."

"Your family's hate for mine has increased through the years. I can probably understand that so I won't hold it against your family."

"You have a kind heart Mr Walker."

Mana smiled and changed the topic, "I entrust my daughter to you, so take care of her alright? My daughter's a delicate thing and we can't be around too often. Since both of you like each other so much, I figure this was best."

Allen blushed while Yuu took her hand and replied confidently, "Don't worry Mr Walker; I will take really good care of her."

"Its good to know," Mana laughed.

"If you make her cry, I'm going to kick your arse all the way till Mars," Allard added menacingly.

"Shut up, idiot," Allen retorted.

"Is that anyway to talk your brother?" Allard teased.

"Well, it is the way to talk to YOU."

"Well, I'd best be going. If not, my parents might scream at me even more," Yuu interrupted.

"Awww… So early?" Allen pouted.

"Its almost 11.30pm already," Yuu leaned down and gave the pouting girl a kiss, whispering, "See you soon."

Allen smiled and followed Yuu out to send him off, waving goodbye when he was a distance away.

Two hours later, Allen was getting ready to go to sleep. Putting on her nightgown, brushing her hair while having only one thing on her mind. Yuu. Snapping her out of her daydream, she heard barely audible knocking sounds against her balcony's glass door. Becoming a little scared, Allen peered out and saw small black dots on the balcony floor. Were those pebbles? She opened the door and just then, something small narrowly missed hitting her on the cheek.

* * *

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles…_

* * *

"EEP!" Allen shrieked.

"_Sorry!_" a familiar voice apologised.

"Yuu?!"

"_Yeah! Shhh… Keep your volume down! I'm supposed to be under house arrest!_"

"_Oh… That bad huh?_"

"_Yeah… My father's especially pissed._"

"_So… What are you doing here?_"

"_Oh I don't know. I'm standing out here and hitting your door with pebbles to train my aim._" Yuu teased sarcastically.

Having caught on immediately to what Yuu was hinting at, she gave a "_I'll be right out!_" shout and hurriedly went inside.

"_Remember to bring your coat!_" But Allen was already out with her coat in hand and prepared to jump.

"_Don't let me fall!_" Allen warned, before leaning over the railings.

Yuu caught her expertly in his arms. "Like I will ever let you fall."

* * *

It was just another typical day in the clearing; looking up at the starry midnight blue sky, watching several shooting stars pass by. The couple was snuggling together, stealing each other's warmth. The occasional light conversation and a kiss every now and then. A thought came into Allen's mind as she spoke up to ask the male, "So... What do we do now?"

"Hmm? Do what?" Yuu asked while burying his face into her pale brown hair.

"I mean... Do we pretend that nothing happened?"

"For now, thats the only thing we can do." After completing his sentence, he felt the girl in his arms slumped. An amused Yuu looked down at the now sleeping girl and muttered, while brushing Allen's hair away from her face, "Ah, Allen. Always falling asleep like this. Could you look any more like an angel?" Then he carried her all the way home and laid her in her bed before sneaking off to his own room.

* * *

Allen woke up bright and early the next morning to find a note on her dresser table. It read,

_My dearest Allen,_

_Meet me at the clearing today after breakfast?_

_Love, Yuu_

Allen was a little confused at first since it occurred to her that Yuu was under 'house arrest'. So how could he go out at meet her in broad daylight? She decided to save the questions for later and when to wash up and have breakfast. In an hour or so, Allen informed her mother that she was going out with Yuu and was already on her way to the forest clearing.

Allen waited there for Yuu's arrival but she waited for more than half an hour and it was already nearing lunch time so, Allen got worried and was still stubbornly waiting until someone called out, "He's not coming."

"Who's not coming?" Allen decided to act naïve and asked cautiously at the distant figure that emerged out from behind a tree, and was fast approaching.

"Your precious Yuu, of course."

"W-who ar-are y-you?" Allen asked in a voice that barely escaped shaking. Did this person do something to Yuu?

"Don't you remember?" The figure asked, after stepping out off the shade provided by the trees and into the clearing, basking under the sunlight.

"Tiki?! What did you do to Yuu?" Allen asked accusingly and worriedly.

"I didn't do anything to him," Tiki shrugged. "He's still at home."

"So you sent the note?"

"'Course I did!"

"What for?" Allen was almost afraid to ask.

"To kidnap you of course!" Allen made a run for it, but Tiki was faster. He gripped the escaping girl at the waist and covered chloroform over her mouth and nose.

* * *

**A/N:** Gawdd I suck =.= nobody kill me. Critiques? Reviews? Pretty please~~


	8. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING here except the plot. The song 'Love Story' is by Taylor Swift! I just used some lines of the song in this chapter… (psst! Its in italic and centre alignment)

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

**A/N:**

MitarashiiDango: Some liquid that if you inhale the smell will knock you out. Or something like that. I used wiki! Haha

AliceOfGrey: Thanks for the tip! =D

Everyone: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! =DD I hope to update faster… But I'm SWAMPED with homework… Test… Compulsory extra-curricular activities… DD: I don't have a free day in the week… So yeah…

* * *

**Chapter 8- The Confrontation**

"Its already the middle of the night! Allen still hasn't returned since she went out in the morning!" Hailey grew more and more anxious by the second.

"I think we should head over to the Kandas' house and ask where Allen is at," Mana suggested, in an effort to calm his wife down.

"Yuu is so dead if my sister is hurt," Allard cursed, his sister complex taking over.

* * *

Allard decided to come alone and Mana and Hailey waited at home in case Allen came home.

"OPEN THE DOOR! NOW" Allard hollered and pounded repeatedly on the Kandas' front door.

"What!" an annoyed half-asleep Yuu appeared at the door, with Mugen in hand.

"Where. Is. My. Sister." Allard asked enraged.

"How should I know?!"

"Well, you took her out today morning!"

"I did not! I was under 'house arrest' I can't step out!"

"But you left her a note!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!" Allard retorted and pulled out the note.

"I didn't write this."

"Then who did?"

"How would I know?"

"You're lying."

"You can't accuse me of lying if you have no proof."

"Isn't this note enough of a proof?"

"The note doesn't prove that I wrote it. Anyone could have signed my name."

Allard went tight-lipped after that and muttered, "You don't think she could have been kidnapped. Do you?"

…

Both males were quiet for a while, thinking of who might suddenly kidnap Allen. However hard they thought. Each could not think of who it was. Until Yui came up to Yuu and said, "Um… I overheard otosan, when I was curious as to who came at such a timing, talk to a guy called Tiki Mikk when you and Allen left the house yesterday night… Otosan asked what was he doing here then Tiki replied that he knew he didn't want you and Allen to be together and he had a plan to take Allen away…"

"Oh. My. God," was all Yuu could say while Allard said at the exact same time, "The guy from the Noah family?"

"You _knew_ and yet you didn't tell me?" Yuu bellowed at his sister.

"Well, I didn't see you since that day!" Yui was already on the verge of tears.

"Yuu. Calm down. Don't take it out on her. Screaming isn't going to help. Now that we know who the real culprit is we'd better go fi-"

"Who's there?" an angry voice came from above.

"O-otosan!" Yui shrieked.

"Yuu? Where are you going? And why is that Walker kid doing here?" Taka asked, still looking at them from the distant stairs.

"Oh no." Yuu said in a hopeless voice.

"We're trying to find my sister!" Allard retorted.

"Otosan! You ganged up with Tiki Mikk, of all people, to kidnap Allen?!" Yuu hollered.

Taka's face was of a shocked one. He composed his face and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. But Yuu, you're forbidden to leave this house!"

"Hurry hurry! Allard and onii-san, run now! Or otosan won't let you leave!" Yui whispered and shoo-ed them out.

* * *

Allen opened her eyes, only to find herself in a dimly lit room. Her legs are tied to the chair's leg and her arms were tied behind the backrest, completely cutting off any movements. No matter how hard Allen struggled, she couldn't get free. The scraping sound of the chair alerted someone outside and that person opened the door and skipped into the room. It appeared to be a girl with spiky purple hair, holding a huge all-day sucker lollipop.

"Hey! You're awake!" she chanted.

"W-who are you? And where am I?" Allen asked in a parched voice. How long was she out?

"I'm Road. Road Kamelot, Tiki's niece. You're at the Noah's mansion."

At the sound ok Tiki's name, Allen started to struggle even harder to get free. "Let me go! Let me go _now!_"

"Sorry. No can do. Uncle Tiki said that when he's done with you, you can be my life-sized doll! Look! Tiki's already asked me to change you into one of my doll's outfit!"

Allen looked down at what she was dressed in. Apparently, Road had her dressed in a sort of gothic type of outfit. The dress was way above her knee and was covered with frills and lace everywhere on the skirt. Even the straps on the skirt were made up of lace so thin that it looks like it might snap any moment. Road took this opportunity while Allen was distracted to inform Tiki that she was awake. "Tiki!! Allen's awake!!!"

"Coming!" the sound was distant however; Tiki arrived so quickly as if he was nearby. "Thank you Road."

"My pleasure Uncle Tiki! I'll see you later then… _Enjoy yourself_," Road giggled and closed the door on here way out.

_-click-_

Tiki locked the door and turn to Allen, saying "Hello, so we meet again."

"So we have," Allen glared weakly.

"You must be thirsty and hungry huh? After being knocked out for almost 20 hours," Tiki asked kindly.

"I don't need you kindness. Now let me go!"

"Oh no. We can't have that. I promised Taka to keep you away from you precious Yuu."

"What?" Allen glared at him.

"Taka and I made a deal. I keep you away from Yuu and my family's business and the Kandas' will become partners. It's a really good deal actually."

"No it isn't!"

"Ah. But it isn't for you to decide huh?" Tiki came closer to Allen and tilted up her chin.

Allen reflexively jerked away from his touch. Tiki looked at Allen's left hand and asked, "Oh? An accident huh? What happened to it?" Then he stroked it gently, feeling rough and wrinkled skin.

A small whimper escaped from Allen. Then, Tiki grabbed her to face him and he planted a rough kiss on her lips, asking for entrance. Allen refused it and kept her mouth shut tight and struggled in her chair. Tiki's hand slapped her right on the cheeks. Her head jerked away violently from the impact of it. Tiki bent down, their heads side by side.

"Refuse and your precious Yuu will suffer the consequences…" He whispered threateningly.

* * *

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

* * *

Tears streamed down Allen's face and her cheek was red and bruised. Allen sobbed quietly as Tiki slowly bent down and kissed her once again, tongue sliding into her mouth and playing alongside with her tongue. Allen let out an anguished and frustrated moan and quickly move away to catch her breath, also to escape from him. Her heart was racing and how she wished Yuu was here instead. She could hardly contain her tears. Tiki snickered at this and his tongue was sliding from her mouth to her neck, sucking at it. Allen had no choice but to stay still and obey. Tiki placed his hand on her neck and was sliding down her shoulder, slipping the straps off. Then he placed one hand onto her thigh and slowly slid it under her skirt touching her in places which should never be touched by almost a total stranger.

She screamed and trashed wildly, when…

* * *

**A/N / Disclaimer:**

Del: The lime and the whole plan of the kidnapping in this story does not belong to Cas, it belongs me! The almighty Del!

Cas: Yeah yeah… But isn't lime is only used by you? You sure other readers know?

Del: Duh?! It's the opposite of lemon what…

Cas: Oh u mean people DO know? I thought u just made that up.

Del: No actually… I made it up.

Cas: …

Del: What?!

Cas: Nothing… So what exactly is lime?

Del: Oh well… it's the er… Its just something like the part which Tiki did to Allen after he kidnapped her.

Cas: Oh… ANYWAYS! Reviews please?

Del: Nono! Give ME reviews!

Cas: -slaps her away- *smiles* By the way... CLIFFIE! -random-


	9. Saved by Yuu

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING here except the plot.

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

**A/N:** Ha-ha I shan't keep you guys in suspense anymore! Here's chappie 9~

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Save by Yuu**

_**-Previously-**_

"_Refuse and your precious Yuu will suffer the consequences…" He whispered threateningly. _

_Tears streamed down Allen's face and her cheek was red and bruised. Allen sobbed quietly as Tiki slowly bent down and kissed her once again, tongue sliding into her mouth and playing alongside with her tongue. Allen let out an anguished and frustrated moan and quickly move away to catch her breath, also to escape from him. Her heart was racing and how she wished Yuu was here instead. She could hardly contain her tears. Tiki snickered at this and his tongue was sliding from her mouth to her neck, sucking at it. Allen had no choice but to stay still and obey.__ Tiki placed his hand on her neck and was sliding down her shoulder, slipping the straps off. Then he placed one hand onto her thigh and slowly slid it under her skirt touching her in places which should never be touched by almost a total stranger._

_Allen screamed and trashed wildly at this at this and…_

* * *

"Keep your damned hands away from her you arse!" Yuu hollered while kicking through the door.

"Yuu!" Allen cried out desperately. "Yuu! Help!"

"Oh, so here comes the hero to rescue the damsel in distress." Tiki scoffed and he pulled away from Allen.

"But of course. The damsel doesn't like you anyway."

"Shall we have a duel then? Winner gets the lovely Allen."

"Che. This will be a piece of cake. I said I would be cutting you up with Mugen the next time I see you. I always keep my promises." Yuu back talked while he unsheathed his sword.

"We'll see about that," Tiki, out of nowhere Yuu or Allen could see, brandished a glowing sword in a shape of a butterfly.

"You call that a sword?" Yuu smirked. "It looks more like a shield instead."

"It may look like one but its edges are going to slice you up! Come at me with all you've got!" Tiki said confidently and motioned for Yuu to attack.

A small whimper escaped Allen's lips as her whole frame shook with fear. Allen's terror was breaking through as she was worried for her Yuu to be safe.

"Hush dear Allen, this will be over soon. Then we can get back to what we were doing before," Tiki reassured.

"Che. Shut up. Let's just get this over and done with so I can bring Allen to safety."

Yuu charged straight at Tiki, planning his strategy and slashing at chance openings. Where, Tiki was on defensive, patiently blocking all of Yuu's movements.

"Che, too afraid to attack?" Yuu snickered.

"Hmm? You want me to attack?" Tiki asked with a hint of was when Tiki decided to change is defensive strategy to an all-out offensive one. He charged at all the openings, even ones that were blocked. It was as if he never got tired; slash after slash toward Yuu, who was slowly getting drained of his energy. But for the sake of Allen, he forced himself to fight back.

Eventually, after a tiring battle, Yuu came out victorious by piercing Mugen through Tiki's stomach area, causing him to collapse immediately, due to rapid loss of blood, onto the ground, unconscious. Yuu took this opportunity to untie Allen. However, even touching her just a little bit, she would let out a torturous cry, screaming, "Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Don't touch me! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Yuu was so taken aback by her reaction that he wondered what that Noah had done to Allen to make her act this way. He shuddered internally and dismissed the thought.

* * *

"_Yuu! You go up and find Allen. I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Allard instructed Yuu as the rest of the Noah family, namely Skin, Road, Jasdero, David and Lulubell, went towards him._

"_But there are 5 of them how are you going to fend them off?"_

"_I'll do what I can. I'll distract them while you sneak off so they won't follow you."_

"_Che. No. I'll stay here and fight with you."_

"_No. you really have to get to my sister."_

"_Hah! As if. This won't take long. I've been itching for a chance to put my training to action." Before Allard could even voice out his disagreement, Yuu had already starts to engage in a fight with who seemed like a weird pair, one with stitches across his mouth and another with spiky hair. Allard sighed inwardly before facing off with the two remaining females. However the last guy, Skin, was just standing there, looking at the six people engaging in a fight while licking on a small lollipop._

_True to his words, Yuu and Allard managed to take out the Noahs, all except Skin. That was when Allard managed to persuade Yuu to go look for Allen. He agreed reluctantly and rushed off and wandered around, desperately straining to hear any noises coming from the closed doors. His perseverance paid off when he heard an ear piercing shriek of agony of a familiar voice. He rushed immediately to where it was coming from and hacked the door open with Mugen._

"_Keep your damned hands away from her you arse!" he hollered while kicking through the door. The scene before him shocked him so badly that Yuu mentally thanked god that he arrived on time or Allen would have been violated by that awful bastard._

* * *

Finally, Allen stopped wailing and fell asleep due to fatigue. Yuu carried her up carefully and rushed off to where Allard was. He found him laying on the ground, with the 5 other Noahs nowhere to be found. Yuu shook him lightly. There were obvious cuts and many bruises on Allard. He groaned a little and turned to look at Yuu. Allard's emotion perked up when he saw her sister in the arms of Yuu.

"You got my sister!"

"Che. How obvious can it get?"

"You know what I mean."

"Actually, no," Yuu looked around where Allard was laying, "So the Noahs were all taken care of huh?"

"Yeah, good riddance. The huge guy was a tough one though. Too bad you didn't get to spar with him." Allard joked lightly since now, the worst is over. "So how'd it go at your side?"

"Well, nothings happen though I did pierce that bastard's gut. But that's all."

"I don't think we need to worry about the Noahs for now… Let's head home then, we need to get Allen some food and water. She looks as pale as sheet. And we need some bandages." Allard looked at his sister then at the state the two males were in.

Allard managed to call for a cab despite the fact that it was the middle of the night. Thankfully, the three of them arrived home at the Walkers' estate by daybreak.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh gosh… This sucked… And it was so short! DDD: I stink at battle scenes… FORGIVE ME!! D: Oh and my school has started already, as you all know (I hope). We're all being bombarded by common tests and all… So I won't be updating in three-day intervals like I used to. D: I almost forgot about the fanfics I'm writing =X so yeah maybe drop about 15 reviews per chapter? =D Before I update that is… At least I can see how the story's progressing and all. =D


	10. Traumatized Allen

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING here except the plot. The song 'Love Story' is by Taylor Swift! I just used some lines of the song in this chapter… (psst! Its in italic and centre alignment)

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

**A/N:** Yeah… If you're wondering about the quick update, its cause I'm down sick and seriously; There's nothing much to do at home, so I figured, why not update. HAHA =.=

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Traumatized Allen**

"Doctor, how is she?" Mana asked, with a tearful Hailey by his side.

"Allen's fine. She's just exhausted. All she needs is some bed rest and plenty of food and water to replenish her energy. It seems like she had gone 24 hours without any of those." The family doctor informed the family and Yuu. "Also, she's been asking for someone named Yuu while she was in her sleep."

Yuu perked up a little by this and all three of them motioned for him to go in. "I'm Yuu. May I go in and see her?"

"Of course you may. But she's a little traumatised now so you must be patient." The doctor informed and walked off with Mana and Hailey.

"Yuu, don't try anything funny." Allard opened the door and shoved him in before he had a chance to say anything in response to that statement. Yuu faced the closed door with anger marks appearing around his head and clenched his fist, muttering something about an overprotective brother who actually shows his concern when his sister is hurt and whatnot.

* * *

Yuu spun around and saw Allen sitting up on her bed, staring at the ceiling in a dazed expression.

"You're awake?" Yuu asked and Allen just turned and stared blankly at him.

Yuu cautiously walked forward to Allen's bedside, unwilling to touch her until he was sure she wouldn't start screaming as if the apocalypse was coming. Allen turned to look at the almost distraught male with a dazed expression, as if she couldn't remember who he was.

"Allen?" the worried Yuu asked guardedly.

Again with the dazed expression, Allen looked at Yuu before asking, "Who are you?"

Yuu's eyes widened with shock. He froze in his spot as he thought _'Was she shocked that badly?'_ After a moment's hesitation, he replied, "I'm Yuu, remember?"

"Y-Yuu?" Allen's eyes showed a little remembrance. Startling Yuu as she immediately sat up and hugged Yuu tightly around the waist, crying, "Get him away Yuu, get him away!!!"

He sat down beside her and reassured, "Shh… He won't hurt you anymore. I won't let that happen."

"Don't leave me Yuu… Don't ever leave me…"

"Alright alright I won't. Shh… Stop crying OK?" Yuu seriously didn't know how to deal with emotional outbursts, so he hugged her until her crying jag became a soft sob. He patted her back, "Its ok now. Your fine."

Allen pulled back from the hug and asked tearfully, "Really? You sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm very very sure. But I'm very sorry for what happened to you. It's all my fault."

"I don't blame you. I can never blame you. It was your dad and that-that-" Allen started blubbering again.

Knowing that Tiki was a sensitive subject to her, Yuu dropped it like a hot potato. "So are you feeling better now?"

"Y-yes…"

Yuu sighed internally, knowing that the bawling will not stop anytime soon, he tilted Allen's chin to face him. "Listen to me. HE isn't going to come anywhere near you anymore. I will NOT allow it. I will NEVER allow it." To prove his point, he crushed his lips down to hers.

Startled by his action and because of recent experience, Allen tried to pull away, struggling and pushing in Yuu's arm however, his grip was far stronger and soon she'd succumb to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Yuu's neck, feeling protected again. Just then, Allard _had_ to kick open the door and demand what was wrong since he didn't hear any sounds coming from the room.

"Allen? How are you feeling?" Allard asked sheepishly, seeing the awkward scene in front of him

"I'm fine. Now go away. Do you always have to interrupt us?" Allen asked sharply while still clinging onto Yuu. Both Yuu and Allard smiled to themselves, Allen was alright now. Very much alright.

* * *

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

* * *

"Oh well. Sor-ry!" Allard said dramatically and went out of the room, but not before dodging a flying pillow headed towards him, courtesy of a miffed Allen, slamming the door behind him.

"Ignore him, he's always such an arse…" Allen turned to smile at Yuu.

"So you're feeling much much better huh?"

"Yeah. You're right, he's never coming back. I'm safe with you again," She blushed profusely while trying to avoid eye contact with Yuu. "But even though I felt safe, I still have a feeling of uneasiness in me around this place, this town. Like I am going to lose it anytime."

Yuu immediately deduced what Allen was hinting at. "So, you want to leave this place, your home?"

"I won't want to leave alone…" Allen blushed harder.

"Oh, so you want me to leave with you?"

"Y-yes…"

Yuu nodded and smiled and they continued where they left off a few minutes ago.

* * *

"I think we should tell my parents about us leaving, right?" Allen panted in between kisses to catch their breath.

"Yeah we should…"

"How about you? Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Hmmm… I don't think so… They might blow a capillary or two…"

"At least leave them a letter?"

"Maybe I will do that."

"Well, let's go now."

* * *

"Father, Mother, I'm leaving with Yuu," Allen summoned up all her courage to break the news to her family.

"What?! B-but why?" Allard demanded, his sister complex kicking in again and he stared icily at Yuu, thinking that this had something to do with him talking Allen into leaving with him.

"I just. Don't want to stay here. I still feel uneasy because of what happened and I feel like I need to get away. I don't think I could last long staying here, having those events haunt me."

"But you've just recovered!" Hailey pointed out.

"I know but I really want to leave here and start all over, with Yuu."

"But-" Hailey tried again.

"No, no. Let her go." Mana patted Hailey's hand.

"What?" Hailey and Allard said, almost in unison.

"She's grown up now. Allen should be capable of making her own decisions." Mana explained himself. "And I trusted Yuu to take care of her."

"Thank you Father," Allen thanked while Yuu replied, "I will take very good care of Allen."

"So, do you two have a place in mind as to where to live?" Mana asked.

"I was thinking about our summer house which we don't go to anymore. That is until, we can get our own house."

"The one in Japan?!"

"Yeah… I thought maybe Yuu would like to go to his ancestral land to stay awhile and I haven't been to Japan since the summer five years ago."

"Alright then, I shall make the arrangements. But you are free to stay there as long as you like. You could live there too, it would make me more relaxed, knowing where you are. Like you said, we don't go there anymore."

"Thank you again, Father!"

"Now maybe you'd want to pack the items that you don't use so often nowadays."

"OK!"

* * *

"I've arranged for your flight to Japan to be around a month from now. Here's the key to the house and I think this might help you until you stabilize your income." Mana said and handed over a key and two envelops to the couple, one containing a pair of tickets and another, a cheque containing enough money that could last the two of them for years!

"Oh! I'll repay you soon Father!" Allen said.

"No hurry. We're family after all and you're our daughter. Now I'd need to talk to Yuu alone."

"See you then. I'll go pack my stuff."

"Yes, Mr Walker?" Yuu asked when Allen was out of sight.

"Now, before you leave with my daughter, I need you to do something for my family. If you really do love her."

* * *

**A/N:** This seriously turned out weird… My writing standards are pulmmenting... Oh wait... They've never been that great anyway... Do tell me if this sucked or whatever… Oh well~ Reviews? =D please~ it'll only take up a few seconds of your time (depending on how fast you comp works that is… =D)


	11. A Surprise

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING here except the plot. The song 'Love Story' is by Taylor Swift! I just used some lines of the song in this chapter… (psst! Its in italic and centre alignment)

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

**A/N: **Yay!! The long awaited chapter! It's the weekends now, phew! So I can upload this… Yeah… ENJOY! =DDD

* * *

**Chapter 11 – A Surprise**

A week later…

"Hey, wait for me outside alright? I've forgotten something back at your house," Yuu said.

"Be quick! We've got to buy some new clothes for Japan," Yuu gave Allen a peck on the cheek before heading to the direction of his temporary room in the Walker household.

After waiting for quite a while, Allen had a feeling of déjà vu and started to panic. She still couldn't forget what happened at the kidnapping and she, of course, had no intention of wanting it to happen again. About to start her way home, she froze in her steps as she saw Yuu exit the house and walk towards her. What made her stop was that Yuu appeared to be wearing a tuxedo similar to what he wore at the ball where they met and hiding something behind his back.

"Yuu? You took so long to change?"

"Well, your father, brother and I thought that it would fit the occasion."

"Occasion? What occasion?"

"This," Yuu walked forward and took Allen's left hand. He knelt down and pulled out a ring, which was sitting on a bouquet of roses.

* * *

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

* * *

"Allen, we've been through thick and thin. Will you marry me? I promise and will love you forever."

"Y-yes. YES!" Allen stammered and Yuu pulled her into a kiss.

"Woooooo!!!" Allard came out of the house, almost immediately, making celebratory noises.

"Oh! My baby's getting married" Hailey started tearing while Mana just smiled appreciatively and followed behind their son.

"You guys knew?!" Allen asked.

"Yeah, Father told Yuu to do that before he'd really allow you guys to leave together," Allard explained.

"I didn't want my daughter to be in a foreign country with someone that hasn't signed a 'contract'. Besides I have your future to look out for," Mana joked.

"Now, we've got to get you two your wedding costumes, send out invitations and book a ballroom before you're due to go to Japan." Hailey murmured to herself, planning out the next-big-social-event.

"Now that the proposal was done, there's no reason to hold you back! So get going you two. Don't you have some things to buy? The three of us will handle the nuptials." Allard shoo-ed them along.

"Shall we?" Yuu asked, offering his hand.

"Let's go!" Allen took it and they set off for the mall.

* * *

"I think we've bought enough. Shouldn't you get some more clothes?" Allen held onto shopping bags while Yuu was already overloading.

"No, I don't need too much. All I need is Mugen, which I left at your house. I'll ask Yui to pass me my stuff discreetly."

"So I guess we're all set then! Let's head home. Maybe my parents would need help."

"Yeah. I need to tell Yui some stuff." Yuu smiled at her. "I'll leave these things at your house first."

* * *

"See you later, Moyashi!"

"Not~ A~ Moyashi~!!!" Yuu laughed as he imagined the pouting face on Allen.

He sneaked quietly into his house, thanking himself that he had the foresight to snitch it and also his parents and brother was nowhere to be found. Checking to make sure that the maids were elsewhere before made his way to his own room to grab whatever he can. Yuu dug out a luggage bag and piled his identification documents and money into it first, before packing his favourite clothes. It was a good thing that Allard was able to lend his clothes to him while he was staying put at the Walkers' house.

After getting all that he could carry and were the most important items, Yuu knocked lightly on Yui's door.

"Nani?" she asked and her eyes widened. "ONII-SAN?!"

Yuu clamped a free hand over her mouth. "Shhh… I'm leaving with Allen, to another country, but before that, we're going to get married here. It would be great if you could keep the rest of the family in the dark of this matter and away from it. Here's a letter I need you to give to Otosan a month from now, alright?"

Yui nodded and attempted to say something, "mfftpp!"

"Oh sorry, what was it?" her removed his hand and allowed her to speak, also to breathe.

Yui inhaled and it all came pouring out, "OHMYGOSH! I can't believe you're getting married! And you're 'eloping' with Allen? That's soooo romantic! I can't believe you're capable even proposing let alone _THAT!_" Then she hugged Yuu tightly for a while until he grunted.

"Let go of me. I really need to leave now before anyone finds out. Pass me the remaining items left in my room when you get the chance."

"Wakarimashita (I understand)!" Yui put a hand near her forehead, like a salute.

* * *

"Yuu! Okaeri (Welcome back)!" Allen chimed as she skipped to the door when she saw Yuu entering.

"Hm? You know Japanese?"

"Of course! I had to take it as an elective when I was in school cause I had to find a way to communicate with the people of Japan when we were there for almost all the summer holidays last time."

"Oh, good. I was beginning to think I may need to teach you everything… Wait, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was necessary." Allen smiled sweetly.

"Che, so you knew what moyashi was from the start?"

"Yea, of course! My innocent face was good huh?"

"…"

"What? Are you shocked?" she smiled playfully.

"No, it just reminds me how _kawaii_ you were when you were feigning innocence."

Allen looked away when her cheeks turned rosy.

"Oh there you two are!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Yes Mother?"

"Well, I need measurements for the both of you, so I can design your gown," Hailey looked at Allen and turned to Yuu, "and your suit."

Both Yuu and Allen said in unison, "At least we don't have to worry about that now."

* * *

**A/N:** Grats to SeikaDragon for guessing it! Haha its kind of obvious isn't it? =DD

So how'd I do? =D hope I didn't disappoint anyone… DDDD: Oh wait scratch that. There's not enough fluff… And it kind of sucked… I didn't have the inspiration to write this =XXX Anyways, reviews please? =33


	12. The NotSo Final Hour

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING here except the plot. Also, the inspiration for this part came from Breaking Dawn, the last book of the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer!

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

**A/N:** Yesh. I love skipping forward time… =D Last chappie for the weekend! Getting back my test papers tomorrow. T.T

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Not-So Final Hour**

The big day, three weeks later…

Early in the morning, despite Allen's constant complaints of letting her sleep in for five more minutes, the sleepy couple was dragged out of their beds and to the hotel where they rented the ballroom. The soon-to-be married couple and Allen's family had decided not to have the ceremony at their own home so as to keep it a secret from the Kandas.

However, the night before, Allen was too excited to go to sleep, tossing and turning in her bed with wide eyes staring up at the ceiling or around her now-empty room, so when she went to the kitchen to get some warm milk to aid her sleepiness, she found Yuu doing the same thing. Of course, in the end, they ended up escaping to, where they had spent the first night together not long ago in the past at, the clearing one last time before leaving for Japan right after the wedding. Both their belongings were already sent to their house in Japan, Hokkaido, and Mana had already sent two of their most trusted housekeepers to be there to tidy the place and collect the items when they arrived.

Upon arriving at the hotel, Allen and Yuu were to separated to different rooms to get ready before the ceremony at night, again, despite Allen's whining.

* * *

Allen's eyes were already closing when the stylists her mother had hired had helped her with her make-up and hair. Drifting off to her happy land, she jumped suddenly from a voice saying, "Allen! Wake up! You need to put on your dress!"

"Wha?" she blinked a few times to take in her surroundings before she caught up to what was happening and got to her feet while she felt the slip and slide of silk over her when her mother and the stylists eased the gown over her.

The gown fitted her perfectly of course, the makeup brought out her skin colour, which was a creamy ivory. Her waist length pale brown hair was tied up into a bun, held in place by a pin and the veil. Her gown was long sleeved and backless all the way until her waist. Her left hand fully concealed by the white cloth and only her right arm, from the shoulder, was in a see-through fabric.

Hailey looks as if she was about to break into tears. Allen went over to hug her mother for a while, as if thanking her silently for all that she's done for her the past month.

* * *

Glancing at the clock almost every two minutes, Allen was getting restless from waiting. That was until she heard some murmurings of familiar voices outside her room, she asked her mother if she could go out and talk to Yuu, while waiting.

"Oh, no you can't."

"Why?" Allen whined.

"Because we're doing this the old-fashioned way."

"Aww… But-"

"No buts young lady."

"Fine…" the she sat down obediently, to let the three women put the finishing touches on her gown, and pouted to herself while eagerly waiting for the ceremony to start.

* * *

Finally, Mana knocked on the door, signalling that it was Allen's entrance. She got up and handled her gown's train with one hand and another, holding onto her father's hand.

Upon nearing the ballroom, Pachelbel's Canon could be heard, softly playing by a hired pianist.

Allen sucked in her breath when the doors opened and walked into the room with her father. Seeing so many people swivel their heads in the direction of her, Allen was suddenly hit by a pang of stage fright. Feeling his daughter shivering slightly, Mana patted her arm he was holding onto. Allen focused herself when she saw Yuu waiting for her at the flower arc where the Minister and Yuu were standing. (Impatient waiting on Yuu's part.)

Finally, after what seemed like hours instead of minutes, Allen was finally by Yuu's side. Mana placed her hand in Yuu's outstretched one as a symbol of handing her daughter over to the care of the groom. When the Minister was reciting his speech, silver stared into cobalt, forgetting everything else around them. It was only when it was Allen's turn to say the binding words that Allen managed to blurt out an enthusiastic "I do", which cause a small giggle to run through the guests.

The Minister said to Yuu, "Do you ta-" before he wad rudely interrupted by the sound of doors slamming open. The four new comers were someone both the about-to-be-married couple and the Walker family didn't want to see, especially on this occasion.

"Like hell I would let my son marry this bitch!" Taka bellowed for the whole room to hear.

"Oh man… This guy has some issues." Yuu murmured and shouted towards his family, with a terrified Yui being dragged by their brother, standing at the door way, advancing closer to them. "I get to marry whoever I want otosan, don't butt into my personal issues."

"You can marry whoever you want but why does it have to be someone like HER," he pointed a finger right in front of Allen's face and she cowered behind Yuu.

"Let the kids decide for themselves. They choose their own future." Mana interfered.

"You don't teach me how to deal with this Walker." Mana just sighed and walked towards his family.

"Now, I demand this 'wedding' to be called off _immediately._"

"Fine, this wedding's OVER." Yuu called out, shocking everyone who heard it, causing tears to fill Allen's eyes.

"Good now lets go." Taka ordered, while the rest of his family stood behind him.

"Well, see you, never!" Yuu grabbed his astonished bride's hand and darted away from his family, charging towards the door, leaving his seething family (father and brother actually) behind.

* * *

"Yuu? Where are we going?" Allen asked breathlessly after being dragged into running down the stairs since they didn't want to waste any time.

"We're going straight to Japan."

"But what about the wedding?"

"We'll have a small private ceremony in Japan. We can't do it here anymore, not with my family showing up like this." Finally outside the hotel, Yuu saw their car waiting, "Oh good, the car's here. All the things we need are already piled inside." Helping Allen into the backseat and him going in after her, he turned to the chauffer, "Put the pedal to the medal, we have to get to the airport ASAP."

"Got it!" and the chauffer revved the engines and headed off. Yuu turned around to see his father emerging and staring at the escaping couple with an irate expression.

"That was close. Moyashi? You alright?" Yuu was concerned about the girl beside him, breathing heavily, not uttering a word.

"What? Oh I'm fine I guess…" Allen answered with a faltering voice.

Not believing her, Yuu asked again, his face inching closer and closer. "You're easy to read Moyashi, spit it out."

"N-nothing!" Allen, who was turning scarlet at the close contact, turned to face the window, looking out at the dark night sky.

Putting his arm around her waist and yanking her closer to him, Yuu breathed into Allen's ear, sending shivers down her delicate frame, "It's not nothing, now tell me."

Still staring out the window, she spoke, "Is this right? Did you make the right choice? I mean, you disobeying you family like that. What's more your father really hates me now. I don't want him to hate you too…"

By the sound of her voice, she was edging towards hysteria. Yuu grabbed both her cheeks in his hands to turn her to face him. "Look here Moyashi. I don't care if my family hate me. I know I'm making the right choice and I want to be with you forever." To let what he said sink in to Allen, he crushed his lips down to Allen's soft ones. By the sudden reaction, Allen's gasped and Yuu's tongue slipped into her mouth with urgency. Allen soon fell into it and happily complied, kissing back, lusting for the taste of his mouth.

* * *

"_-ahem-_" the chauffer coughed easily, seeing the couple in the back having a heavy make out session.

"What?" Yuu turned his head and asked irritatedly.

"We're at the airport and judging by the time, you should have just about enough time to make it to the plane."

"Alright. Let's go Moyashi."

"Hmm? I'm not a Moyashi!"

"You sure? You seem to respond when I call you that a few times just now."

"That was when I was deep in thought BaKanda!"

"Ho-ho. Someone's starting to hate my family huh?"

"Whatever! Let's go!" Allen stormed off.

Yuu picked up their one and only suitcase and went to grab Allen's free hand which was not holding up her dress train.

* * *

The couple checked in and headed towards their flight gate to await departure. However, the way they were still dressing so formally, since they had no chance to change, had earned a few confused looks including some cat calls and wolf whistles at Allen, which Yuu returned with a murderous glare which sent some of them turning away in fear.

They got on the plane and were escorted by the stewardess to their first class cabin. It was only when Allen was getting ready to sit that she realised that her dress train was a bit of, well very much, a nuisance. Too late! Their suitcase was already stowed away in the plane's storage so they had to remain like that for the next twenty hours **(4)** all the way to Japan.

…

"Ugh… This is so uncomfortable!" A cranky Allen complained for the god-knows-how-many-th times while pulling out the pins that were still holding her hair in place, letting her long pale hair fall.

"Will you just relax? Take a nap or something!" Yuu snapped back, equally cranky.

"Try wearing a friggin' dress like this for about ten hours, see how you like it."

"Even though I won't like it, I probably won't go complaining about it so many times per hour!"

"What-EVER! How long is it going to be before we land? The fabric is scratching me at the legs…"

"Che, its only been about three hours…"

"What? It felt so long ago…" Allen was going to start wailing.

"Allen. You're tired. Just like I am. Why don't you sleep it off? I'll wake you up when we reach alright?" Yuu effectively ended that conversation and closed his eyes, which Allen obligingly followed suit.

Pacing Allen's slow breathing with his own, Yuu was still unable to sleep, thinking about how he sassed back at his father, his sister's expression. '_How did it end up like this?_' In the middle of his thoughts, he felt something bump his right shoulder and the rustling of fabric. His snapped opened his eyes to realised Allen had fallen asleep right on his shoulder, tilting at an angle. Yuu mentally thanked God that the first class seats were wide enough that she wasn't bothering any of the passengers, not that there were many people around, considering first class seats were very limited and expensive. Besides, not many people travel overseas during the autumn season. The remainder of the flight was peaceful in a way. One by one, lights were turned off; light snoring from several people around the couple could be heard. Unknowing to him, Yuu fell into a deep slumber of his own.

* * *

'_You are forever forbidden to visit this girl here, or I will disown you,' Taka faced his son with a strict and serious expression, gripping tightly at Allen's right wrist with much force, causing her eyes to water._

'_Fine, I will leave her.' Yuu replied without hesitation. Just like that, he turned his back and strode away from Allen. She couldn't believe what Yuu had just said. Was he really leaving her? _

_When the grip on her wrist was gone, she scrambled forward to try to match up to Yuu's pace, wanting an explanation for what was happening. But no matter how fast she ran, the distance between didn't get closer. Tears were threatening to pour from her eyes and gradually, everything else started to vanish in front of her. Eventually leaving her in a void of darkness. Yuu remained a small light, getting further and further away from her. Allen was panting too hard to run anymore. She slumped onto the ground, crying out for Yuu and started to dissolve in tears while watching the unresponsive Yuu's glowing figure disappear in the faded distance._

* * *

She awoke with a jolt. Drenched in her sweat, she felt hot and clammy. Her surroundings were a pitch black. It was only when someone touched her that she realised she wasn't in the void that she thought she was in.

"Allen? You alright?" the voice she wanted to hear again was right there beside her.

"Y-Yuu?"

"Yes?"

"YUU!!!"

"Allen? Daijoubu?" The girl was trembling lightly now, sending wavelets down her gown, accompanied with a tear filled face.

"You're not leaving me right? You're not leaving right?" Allen demanded, fresh tears streaked down her silvery eyes.

Wondering what would make Allen jump to that conclusion; Yuu asked carefully, "No, why would I do that?"

"B-because, I s-saw and and your father and and…" Allen blubbered incoherently.

Taking a second to ponder over her words, Yuu finally put one and one together. "Relax, it was just a bad dream. It just a dream." He stroked Allen's hair softly, in a comforting gesture.

Glancing around, Yuu noted that Allen's wailing seemed to have caused many looks at the couple's direction. Allen gripped harder on Yuu's hand, making sure he wouldn't disappear, before trying to calm herself down. Just as Yuu was wiping away her tears with his sleeve, a 'ding' could be heard. He looked at the light up signs and saw the 'buckle you seat belt' light on. Yuu helped Allen to rearrange her gown so that it wasn't all over the place and reached over to help her buckle down, but not before brushing past Allen's lips with his own. She managed a smile back and Yuu noted that her eyes were red and swollen.

"Thank you for travelling with us. We hope you will enjoy your stay here in Hokkaido!" the stewardesses all greeted them and escorted the passengers out to the checkout point.

* * *

"Ngh! My head hurts. Can we stop somewhere for a nap…" Allen whined tiredly while Yuu pulled her to the checkpoint, equally tired.

"Just a while more, we'll get past the customs then find our chauffer."

"Hnn…"

Being in the first class meant they didn't have to wait in line with the rest of the plane passengers to check out. **(5)** Even though they had the express way, the crabby Yuu couldn't help but tap his foot impatiently while glaring at the poor girl behind the check counter. For what seemed like an eternity, they'd got past the checkpoint and went to the conveyer belt to obtain their small suitcase before headed off to the waiting area in search of their ride. Catching sight of a certain male holding up a sign saying, "Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker", Allen tugged lightly at Yuu's sleeve then pointed in that direction. Sighing inwardly, Yuu and Allen sauntered towards the male holding the sign.

"Might you be Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker?"

Rolling his eyes, Yuu replied crabbily, "Yeah, where's our ride?"

"Follow me."

* * *

Getting into the back seat of the sleek black car that awaited them, Allen dozed off right away, leaning her head on the door at her side. After brushing her hair away from her face, Yuu followed suit and closed his eyes. Both giving up to sleep as it overwhelmed them while the driver silently took them to their destination.

* * *

**(4) **Assuming the travel time between England and Japan is twenty hours…

**(5) **Having never been in first class before… I'm only assuming kays? =D

**A/N:** Hope this was good... Sorry bouts chappies that aren't fluffy enough DDD: still trying to get a hang of this while juggling the stressful year I have. Oh and I tried to do a long chapter. DD: Sort of failed… Anyways, reviews please? Pretty please!!!


	13. What Now?

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING here except the plot.

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

**A/N:** Here it is! Long awaited chapter. (At least I hope it's long awaited…)

* * *

**Chapter 13 – What Now? **

Being the light sleeper he is, Yuu woke up when the chauffer leaned back and informed them they were at their destination.

Blinking into the darkness (time difference…), he looked around and murmured thanks while readying himself to carry Allen, who was currently still sleeping like the dead, into their new home. Lifting her up, they started towards the home that awaited.

Carrying Allen like a precious China up to the bedroom the housekeeper, Camille, who Mana sent over, directed them to a room filled with Allen's items all unpacked neatly in it, apparently knowing that the rooms belonged to her. Slowly setting her down on the silky sheets of the bedspread laid, Allen stirred slightly and caught the attention of Yuu when something tugged on his coat as he was getting ready to leave. (Remember! They're still in their wedding formal!) Seeing her with a slight frown even in her sleep, Yuu tried to pry away her hand that was beginning to seem like a death grip. Eventually, giving up and settled beside Allen on her bed. Feeling satisfied, Allen smiled and pulled herself towards Yuu and cuddled up with him, enjoying the warmth that emanated from him and moved her hand to hugging him around the waist.

'God. I guess I'm stuck like this for the rest of the night.' Yuu thought to himself and looked at the wall clock that hung opposite. It happened to read two forty. He looked out the glass wall that faced the western side of the bed. 'Che, morning…' Hearing a small moan coming from the girl cuddled up on his chest, he stroked her long brown hair and smiled at the sight of her angelic sleeping face.

A sudden voice intruded his zoning out session of stroking Allen's hair absently and looking out the window. "Master Yuu, would you like me to help the Mistress change out of that gown? It's the summer season and it can get quite hot here even with the air conditioner on. I'm sure she might not sleep very well." The temporary housekeeper enquired.

Looking down at the girl who was starting to have beads of sweat dewed up at the nape of her neck, he agreed, albeit reluctantly, and went to change out of the monkey suit he was in and into a V-neck cotton sweatshirt and sweatpants.

* * *

Going in to check on a certain fiancé of his, Yuu knocked on Allen's room before entering slowly. He soon found himself walking towards her bedside when he heard Allen mutter something.

"Moyashi?"

"Ngh…"

"Hmmm?"

"Y…uu…"

"Nani, Moyashi?"

"Ngh… Not. Mo…ya-"

Yuu smirked and leaned down to steal a soft kiss from Allen before walking out of the room, with thoughts of the girl, who could even argue half heartedly in a droopy state and then doze off in a middle of it, to get a little shut eye before heading out to train.

* * *

Feeling rejuvenated after his nap, he decided it was time for a little training done in a nice meadow he'd spotted when they'd reached the house earlier that day.

Soaking in the humid summer air and taking deep breaths to settle himself in a calm state, he withdraw his prized sword, Mugen, and started his training in a small plot of land, empty of flowers, in the huge meadow in the backyard of the house. Ignoring the sickening (to him) sweet scent wafting off the flowers in his surrounding areas, he wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes, trying to ignore it, while picking up his momentum.

If one were to look from a distance, one can see Yuu's long hair swishing around gracefully, but never once in the way of his sword. Eyes closed, drenched in his own sweat. The meadow was quiet, only the sounds of the occasional hot passing wind by and the sound of Mugen cutting the air.

After Yuu deemed that he'd gotten enough of training, and quite pissed off at the temperature that feels like it's continuously increasing, he went back to the house for the air conditioner and a nice cold bath after having experienced the sweltering heat.

Normally, Yuu wouldn't dream of drinking cold tea. However, seeing that this is the summer season and also the time where the season's at its peak, he decided to go along with it. Lucky for him, there was also soba present at the house, apparently Mana called ahead to inform Camille that she should stock up on it since Yuu had mentioned it during on of their conversations when he was taking refuge in the Walker's household. So he sat in the quiet living room, eating his lunch and sipping his cool drink, grimacing at several moments while Camille drifted in and out of the room to tidy up the place since she was only here to tidy up the place and receive the couple's belongings before she would be going back to the Walkers back in England. Well it was only a two storey summer house and it wasn't THAT big; they would fairly well manage on their own. However, the meadow would be a slight problem, seeing how Mana bought the huge piece of land to grow the flowers and it was a miracle that the flowers could grow so well without being tended to for the past few years.

Leaving his half finished tea on the table, he decided to meditate so as to try not to think too much about his family back in England. True, he missed them and felt a wee bit guilty about talking to his father that way. But not guilty enough to go back to beg and grovel for forgiveness, cause that would mean leaving Allen and that would just break her heart, BADLY.

* * *

Stirring in her bed, she looked out of her window only to shut her eyes quickly because of the light intrusion. Memories of the previous night flooded back and she blushed when she realised that she'd slept for such a long time, more then . As if by instinct, she looked at the clock that was hung in a familiar position as her old room. The clock read half past twelve. Judging by the powerful light rays from the outside, it would be in the afternoon. Of course, Allen started to feel a little (not really…) hungry then she went to the bathroom that was connected to her room.

Allen splashed her face to get herself to fully wake up before brushing her teeth, trying to ignore the scar on her left eye; she tried not to look at her reflection so much. It wasn't until she walked out of her bathroom that she realised that she'd changed already. 'Weird,' she thought, 'I don't remember changing. I don't think I even woke up.'

Still familiar with her surroundings she went out in search of the kitchen to satiate her growing hunger.

Now, Yuu was still peacefully meditating in the living room and when Allen happened to walk past that particular room when she was on her way, she'd decided not to disturb him and went to raid the fridge.

* * *

Hearing light footsteps around him, Yuu decided that he should probably go and check up on Allen, just for something to do since she's been sleeping for more then 10 hours in total.

He got up and noted his empty plate and cup were already cleared away and went to the kitchen to get another drink.

"Moyashi?" Yuu called out when he saw Allen sitting at the dining table, stuffing herself with food.

"Mof a Mouyashu," Allen retorted with her mouth still full.

Shaking his head, he took a seat beside Allen, looking at her satiate her black hole. Wondering why she could eat so much yet having a petite and slim body.

Trying to ignore the star from her lover, she concentrated on eating her food _slowly_ but failed since she was so hungry that she wasn't sure if she'd eaten dinner the night before. But of course she did, sadly, the entrée provided on the flight was really a small portion of what she'd eaten and couldn't fully satisfy her.

In a matter of minutes, the mountain of food piled up in front of Allen was completely gone, leaving a pile of dirty dishes at the side. She'd gotten up and slowly carried some plates to the sink to wash them. Seeing how there were a humongous amount of plates, Yuu decided to help her out.

They'd spent the half hour washing dishes in silence; Yuu was rinsing them while Allen was drying by the side. After they were done, the was a little awkward silence between them since they don't know what to say.

"So…" Allen started while Yuu raised a brow in question. "What time did we reach here?"

"About two in the morning."

"Oh… And um, did you carry me up to bed?"

"Che, who else?"

"The clothes?"

"Camille did it."

"She's here? I haven't seen her around."

"Yeah, she's somewhere around the house or not, outside buying some supplies."

"I see…"

_RING! RING!_

Allen jumped slightly at the sudden piercing sound of a ringing phone and then composed herself and ran off in search of the house phone, leaving Yuu to follow behind.

"Hello?" Allen asked.

"ALLEN! HOW ARE YOU MY LITTLE SISTER! DID YOU HAVE A GOOD TRIP? OH MY GOD I WAS SO WORRIED WITH THE TWO OF YOU RUSHING AWAY LIKE THAT!!!" a familiar voice shouted into the phone that Allen winced and had to hold it away from her ear.

"Err… Yeah Allard. How are you guys doing over there?"

"A little chaotic. Our families' relationship is anything but getting better."

"Oh… So what now?"

"Well, Father wanted the two of you to get the deed done ASAP so we'll be catching the next flight over to Hokkaido."

"So is this going to be one of those small scale ceremonies?"

"Yeah, Mother had reluctantly agreed since the first one went _soooo_ well." The sarcasm could be heard in his voice.

"Ha-ha." Allen had managed to laugh half-heartedly.

"So see the two of you in a few days! _And no funny business_." Allard added the last part in quite a menacing tone. "CIAO!" and he hung up before Allen had a chance to say anything.

Blushing profusely as to what her brother had warned her, she muttered to herself, "Why did I even get this kind of brother that thinks into such detail."

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't upload for really long... D: sorry! Quite busy cause I had to put up a performance with my other friends for our seniors, teachers and alumni.


	14. An Addition to the Family?

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING here except the plot.

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

**A/N:** ~currently brain dead so please do not flame if this turned out to be a disappointment~

* * *

**Chapter 14 – An addition to the family?**

"Allen? Dare (as in who)?"

"Um… Err… My brother…" she turned away flustered, with her brother's last words ringing in her head. 'Jeeze, what's his problem. We're not THOSE kind of people.'

"Everything alright?" Yuu questioned, jolting Allen out of her train of thoughts.

"Err… Yeah everything's fine!" she assured and flashed that Grammy award winning smile.

"So… What did he say?" Yuu prompted.

"They're coming."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah. Them and my pain-in-the-ass brother."

"What for?"

"Ahem… They want to make sure we get the deed done."

"…"

"What? You though you could get away with it?" Allen teased.

"Che, sort of expected it."

"Yeah right."

"So what's with you going so red?"

"Huh? What? I'm not" suddenly being aware that the blush hadn't disappear, she huffed and went off in search of her room to change since she ALSO realised that she was still in her pyjamas which consisted of a very loose white top and slacks.

Not really bothering to care about what that was about, Yuu headed in the direction of the garden/meadow. Its been a while since he'd garden since his parents had forbidden him to do many things, practically all of them were what he loved doing.

* * *

Thing were going to be boring right now since the couple couldn't do anything too intimate for fear of Camille walking in on them and probably ratting them out to Allen's parents and boy, both of them were going to get it big time from Allard. Allen KNEW it. This is why she wanted to avoid Yuu as much as possible during this period of time so as to not give in to temptation. Of course, on the outside, she was just plain avoiding him, which in turn, made Yuu really curious towards her behaviour.

Wondering what could have made Allen react this way, he dismissed the thought since whatever Allard had told her, he didn't want to hear any part of it unless necessary. So he decided to let Allen settle it herself and drown in the freedom while he had it before getting Allard as his brother-in-law and annoying the hell out of him while his sister complex antics. Then again, Yuu should thank his lucky stars that Allard was even allowing him to tie Allen to him. Then his thoughts travelled back to his family back at England, wondering what chaos was ensuring at pitied Yui having to tough it out. "Humph. She's probably going to kill me."

"Hm? Who's going to kill you?" it was only when someone's voice rang from behind that he realised that he'd said the last part out loud and that he'd been watering a specific plant for too long and it looked like it was going to die of an overdose of H2O.

"Che, what are you doing out here? It's really hot."

"Speak for yourself, you're out here _gardening_. In _summer_. I didn't even know you had green fingers."

"Humph. You still don't know much about me huh?"

"As do you." She smiled warmly. "So let's just enjoy the freedom we have while being away from our family."

"Good. So I can finally cut the formal crap out of the way. You have no idea how hard it is to act nice and polite all the time."

"Wow I didn't know you had such a bad attitude kind of mindset."

"Why? Changed your mind?" Yuu challenged.

"As if. I'd never been a fan of the polite way. I just had to act like a _lady_ and the _delicate _person I'm supposed to be so they wouldn't be so concerned about what I do since they would think I'm being sensible and making the right choices blah blah blah… You know, I really could go on. "

"I'm glad you didn't."

"I know~ I'm such a nice person right?"

"Che."

"Awww… Anyways, let sit down and enjoy the heat before going back in." Allen sat down and smiled at Yuu, while patting the ground beside her.

Yuu complied and sat down while Allen scurried to Yuu's open arms. (awkward moment for the author… seriously WHY am I writing this?)

And just like that they watched as twilight approached. The orange summer sun slowly setting beneath the horizon. All was peaceful until Yuu went in an annoyed voice, "Moyashi, stop playing with my hair."

"Its ALLEN. Jeeze… And I'm not playing with your hair." Allen held up her hands to prove her point.

"Huh. I feel something pulling at my hair."

Allen twisted her neck around to see what that 'something' was and in fact, it was a cute little ball of fur swishing its paw at Yuu's ponytail that hung quite close to the ground when he was seated. "Aww!!! Kawaii!!!" she cooed.

"Che." Knowing that Allen wouldn't say what it was when she's in a cooing state, he turned around to see what caught her attention.

What greeted -and annoyed- him, was a small brown kitten that looked up at him with soft chocolate eyes, since its plaything went out of sight when Yuu swished hair away.

"Ew…"

"What? Don't tell me you're afraid of a cat!" she picked up the cat and put it in front of his face.

"I'm not. I just really dislike them." He backed up.

"Why?"

"I don't need a reason. I just do."

…

"Well, I guess we should head inside now. The sky's already dark and I'm hungry!" Allen smiled sheepishly.

Her reply was just a nod while Yuu stood up and brushed dirt away from his apparel. Allen followed suit and when Yuu started his stride back, Allen bent down and picked up the kitten and cuddled it when walking back to the house.

"You're NOT bringing that along."

"Come on, have a heart. We'd at least have to find its family first. The meadow was so big it must have gotten lost. We can't possibly leave it out here to starve right?"

"Che, do what you like…"

Allen smiled at her triumph for this round. She was determined to get him to love cats. How can he not love such a cute animal? Allen started to think about how Yuu would love this cute little kitten that when they'd found its family, he would want to adopt the whole litter of cats! Won't that make the family lively?

However, before she should think about this there was the all important deed of actually getting married first. She sighed. Yuu was already far ahead and she quickened her pace to match up his.

"Ne, Yuu?"

"What."

"What do think we're having for dinner?"

"Che. Probably everything Camille can cook." He smirked when he saw Allen's cheek tinged with colour.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this chapter turned out alright o.o sorry it took so long. I'm having common tests now and tomorrow's the last day! But after that I probably wouldn't be using the com anymore cause it have the End-of-Year exams coming up and since I'm in Secondary 2, I have streaming… T.T I'm kind of in a dilemma. I don't know if I wanna take triple sciences or be an art student cause I can't have both. D: oh well… Reviews? =D They would truly help!!


	15. Summer Firework Displays

**Disclaimer: **If I did own -Man, it would mean my drawing skills are awesome and I have a really good imagination for the plots. Sadly I have neither.

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

**A/N:** Sumimasen!!! I haven't been updating as often I know… Our teachers are preparing us for the EOYs and the never-ending flow of homework and tests. I had a feeling I did badly for my Science and Geography tests yesterday… I'm fretting for my Design & Technology test this coming Wednesday… I lost 6marks on my Algebra Diagnostic Test, which was two days ago. So yeahhh I'm having a bad month. Not to mention the start of my EOYs, my English paper, is on 1st October!! T.T Thanks for all the previous reviews! I'll try to respond to them as much as I can!!!

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Firework Displays**

The very next day, Allen declared, all of a sudden, that she wanted to go into town for later that summer evening because there will be a firework display; much to Yuu's dismay. He'd never gone out just to watch the fireworks unless forced to. And even then, he would glower when his parents aren't looking and wander off for a quiet spot to rest peacefully until it was time to go home. In contrast to that, Allen absolutely _loved_ going to firework displays as a kid when her family would come here for a summer vacation.

Throughout the day, Allen would bounce around the house like a kid given a lollipop or play with the kitten. Yuu groaned mentally as he though what would happen if Allen got bonded with the koneko, he would never get that thing out of the house without a fight! Maybe for Allen's sake he could learn to like cats? Yuu glanced at the fur ball sitting cosily on Allen's lap on the couch in the front room. _'Nahh.'_

Just then the phone's rang to which Camille picked it up and answered, "Hello? Walker's residence." After a pause in between, she handed the phone to Allen, saying "It's the Master." And then went back to prepare lunch for the two of them -and a bottle of milk for the little koneko-.

"Hello? Father?" Allen paused while listening on to her father's words and finally said, "Ok! See you then! Love you!" and hung up.

Turning to Yuu she informed him in a jubilant voice, "Father's coming tomorrow to see if us living here was a good idea! Oh and he asked me to ask you if you have any relatives in here, he would like to meet them to talk about something. I wonder why…" she trailed off…

Well, Yuu thought hard and tried to remember if he had any relatives here, even though he came to Japan often to visit his ancestral line, he seldom had social contact with them, preferring to keep to himself and immerse in his own thoughts (no that he had many so most of the time he just meditated on the spot until someone slaps him on the head when they realised he was completely ignoring them).

Oh yeah… He had someone close to a relative here. But Yuu really didn't want to think about asking him to come unless _absolutely_ necessary. Emphasis on ABSOLUTELY.

* * *

_-Back in England-_

"Otou-san what are we going to do now? Yuu's gone and left with _her._" Taro, being the filial son, asked his father.

"We'll stick with our original plan. _They_ wouldn't die so easily. We've already discussed out plans and they're off putting it into action. I cannot risk our bloodline by having one of the Walkers taint it." He answered as a matter-of-factly.

Yui peeked out from the upper floor, looking down at her father and brother talking about yet another plan to separate the star-crossed lovers. She had carelessly left the note lying around on her bedroom table and when on of the maids came into tidy up, she'd spotted the piece of paper and brought it to Taka. She still couldn't forgive herself for her carelessness and ruined her brother's wedding. Not only that, the two males of the family knew that Yuu would be headed towards Japan, however not know which part of the country, so they'd called up all their relatives there to look out for an ebony-haired male together with a pale brown-haired girl.

Since Taka was the eldest son, all their kith and kin would naturally listen to him. Naturally, their lineage was very old-fashioned.

* * *

_-Somewhere in Hokkaido-_

"Ne, someone said the two of them were spotted here right?" a figure in the shadows asked.

"Yep. We're not giving up till we find them and separate them." Another silhouette acknowledged.

"I know what you mean! Lets go!"

"Patience. We don't want to end up like the previous time right; Rushing in without abiding to our plans just because we're too excited. We have to be more discreet this time around and jump in at the right time."

"So she's trying to get close to them just like we planned right?" the voice of the figure made it evident that the owner was pouting.

"Yep. Glad you understand."

* * *

The long awaited evening finally came for the over-excited girl. Yuu rolled his eyes. Even being at the age of a young adult, Allen certainly didn't act her age. Allen had decided to leave earlier to get a new yukata before going to the firework display since she only had one and that was what Yuu bought for her not too long ago. Nobody was spared to stay at home that evening. Even Camille was dragged along to get a yukata to join them for the display, despite her protests of having to tidy the house for Allen's parents and brother's arrival tomorrow. The koneko however, was of course brought along, much to Yuu's chagrin. But Allen wouldn't take no for an answer since if Camille went along, the kitten might get scared.

Yuu though this little trip would be like a 'date' between them but seeing how Allen lugged the two extras along, he could escape to a place and just avoid the crowd that was bound to form at the firework display. It summer for God's sake. Almost the entire TOWN would be there. Uh-oh… the entire town? That would mean there's a high possibility of him being there! So much for meeting him unless absolutely necessary. Then again, it would be so unbelievable that Yuu was at the festival and he dismissed it as someone else. Of course, in the first place, Yuu was supposed to be England right now.

Ignoring all of that now, the three of them (plus a cat) were already at the mini-festival put up with stalls around selling food and games to play. Allen cradled the little kitten, now named Timcampy, while her and Camille were already clad in new yukatas. Kanda stubbornly refused to wear it. And when Allen asked him why he wore it that time when he bought the matching yukatas he just gave a four word reply, 'spur of the moment.'

* * *

They'd had so much fun at the festival, holding Timcampy on one hand and Yuu's hand –sadly Allen saw through his plan of shunning away from the crowd and held his hand throughout the entire duration there- in another, Allen navigated through the crowd to where the view of the fireworks were set to release would be the best.

Looking up at the colourful fireworks that were shot up, Allen clung to Yuu's arm like snuggling up to him. He looked down at her beaming face and smirked. As both of them directed their gaze back to the firewords, the couple couldn't help but think that everything would be smooth sailing from now on. Little did they know, Camille was no where to be found.

* * *

**A/N:**=.= I kept getting distracted while writing this... well at least it spurs up some ideas for me! and yeahhh.. lets just call the cat Timcampy :D I cant think of a name for the cat other than neko. Which like totally makes no sense…? I apologize if the chapter's not up to standard, as you can see the rant up above –points up- I'm really swamped.

:D Please review? I really need all the constructive criticisms for writing to pull up my marks to get into the three sciences class (yesh I've decided. Apparently I suck at painting which needs blending… And blending as in like you do with colour pencils…) cause I usually get a borderline pass and it would suck if I can't get a B3 for my English… Cause it's a minimum requirement to get into the science class… D:

so enough of me ranting… I wouldn't be updating till the end of October I guess… ~mini hiatus~


	16. Impending Disaster

**Disclaimer: **If I did own -Man, it would mean my drawing skills are awesome and I have a really good imagination for the plots. Sadly I have neither.

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

**A/N:** My exams are over! The last day of school would be this coming Friday, the eve of Halloween! There are some events organised in the country but I don't think I'll be able to go since I'm kind of broke right now xD I practically spent all my money on mangas and stuff… Anyways, here's the chapter!

-----

**Chapter 16 – Impending Disaster**

"Camille! Where are you?" Allen shouted into the darkness while holding Timmy in her hand. The festivities had already ended; everyone had cleared the area and gone home after a breathtaking night, leaving only the couple searching for their missing housekeeper. Well, Camille was just behind them before the fireworks, after that the couple had completely forgotten about her. One would tend to forget about their surroundings when captivated by something, especially fireworks. But what made Allen this worried was that Camille was not one to just sneak back home! She knew her too well. As much as Allen would like to believe she was back at home, she couldn't help but get a bad feeling in her.

Yuu, on the other hand, just made an irritated sound and stalked off in another direction in search of Camille. Seeing Allen's face full of worry and despair, he knew she wouldn't go home unless she'd found her or collapsed from exhaustion; but he really REALLY wanted to go home and it didn't help his mood as it was almost midnight.

After which it seemed like an eternity, when in fact it was only a few minutes, Yuu couldn't take it anymore and went up Allen, trying to comfort her albeit in a tired and annoyed voice, "Allen, we should go back. It wouldn't help if we're both tired and trying to look for a person it a pitch dark environment. The most we can do is making a police report if we still don't hear from her tomorrow."

"I… Guess you're right…" she allowed Yuu to pull her away while she gave the forest behind the stalls one last glance. Yet, as she was turning back to Yuu, her eyes caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a pair of topaz, shining in the darkness. When she looked back, it was gone. She frowned and thought, 'That couldn't have been her. Camille has brown eyes. Must be drowsiness kicking in.'

Seeing Allen yawn several times, Yuu pulled her close and supported her while she walked and held onto the kitten. Their chauffer, it seemed, had waited for quite a period of time for the couple to come back. From the looks of his face, he was dangerously close to fatigue.

-----

Upon making it home safe and sound, Allen only managed to get past the front door before a wave of vertigo hit her and collapsed on Yuu while Timmy happily leapt out of the way. Having no choice, he scooped his lover up and carried her back to her room while groping around in the tenebrous room since he had no chance of even flipping on some lights.

Nearly tripping a few times, Yuu had finally managed to make his way to Allen's room. Setting her down slowly and pulling the covers over her, he turned on the air-conditioner so as to not suffocate Allen since she was still in her yukata. He, of course, was in no position to help her change, especially when she's dead to the world at the current moment. Shutting the door behind him, he proceeded to his own room.

Ripping off his hair tie, his hair cascaded down like a shimmery dark curtain. Quickly washing up, Yuu changed into some comfortable sleep wear before letting darkness claim him.

Both had a good night's sleep it's as if making up for the loss of sleep they would experience the night after…

-----

The sound of a ringing phone resonated through the house, which in turn woke the couple up from their slumber. Since there was a bedside phone in Allen's room, she was the first to pick it up.

"Hello?" she slurred.

"Allen dear? This is your mother! We're leaving on flight JA218* alright? We'll most likely reach about 10 at night!"

"Sure sure…"

"Are you still sleeping?"

"Yeah…" she tried to stifle a yawn, but failed.

"Sorry for calling so early."

"S'ok…"

"Bye then. We'll see you soon!"

"Bye Mother."

_-Click-_

Without even putting down the phone, Allen fell back to sleep almost instantaneously.

-----

After being awoken by the sound of a phone ringing and it being cut off halfway, he assumed Allen had picked up the phone, since the house was empty except for the two of them. Thus this rendered him unable to fall back to sleep. Looking out of his room window, it was still very dark on the horizon. It wasn't surprising since it was only about half past four in the morning and opted to get a drink of water then heading out to the meadow for a little training.

-----

Upon reaching the kitchen, Yuu wanted to grab the jug of iced water in the fridge to cool down before going out to train when a swift hand had beaten him to it.

"Here Sir," a familiar female voice answered.

He spun around and a bout of anger and irritation hit him. "Che, where have you been? Allen was worried sick!" He chastised.

"Forgive me Sir, I met and old friend and I didn't want to lose sight of her so I ran off to catch up. I didn't mean to make the Mistress worried."

"Okay…" he couldn't quite put a finger on it but there was something off about they way Camille explained her disappearance. There didn't seem to be a hint of remorse that was prominent on her facial features.

Gulping down his drink, Yuu left the glass by the sink for Camille to wash and headed outside. The earlier he started, the earlier he could end, even though he knew summers in Hokkaido weren't as hot as summers in other countries or places in Japan. It wasn't comforting to know that the Walkers would have an indoor judo or training hall since the house was built just right for a small family with solely living purposes. Also, he didn't know if anyone in the family would even need a training hall for, seeing how they are perfectly refined. He wasn't concluding that his family wasn't refined. Oh no. It was just in different ways.

But without a training hall, he could at least train outside so as to get some fresh morning air.

-----

After finally deciding to wake up and get out of bed, which was already close to late morning, Allen stumbled out of bed in search of her lover. It just occurred to her in the middle of the night that they didn't have any catnip for little Timmy to play with. It would also be a good time to drag him out to kill time before her family reaches here and also to search for Camille.

Going to the connected bathroom, she brushed her teeth properly but quickly. Washed her face and wiped it with a fluffy towel. Her scar didn't bother her much since she'd been accustomed to it already. It was also because Mana had thought her that inner beauty matters more than what are on the outside.

"Yuu!" Allen called out after.

After several tries, with no response what so ever, she shouted, "BAKANDA!!!" (Somewhere around the house, Yuu's eyes twitched visibly.)

"Mistress, I think h-" before Camille had a chance to finish her sentence, Allen interrupted, "Oh my God! Camille! Where have you been? Suddenly running off on me like that!"

"Well, you see, I met a friend…"

"Oh! Alright! It's a good thing you had a spare key huh? What time did you get back? I didn't hear an opening door… Guess I was too tired!"

"Sorry again, for making you worry." Camille bowed politely.

"Come on now Cam, you don't have to be so formal with me remember?"

"Oh yes! Pardon me!"

Allen smiled momentarily and left Camille to do her work while searching around the house some more for the ebony haired male.

-----

"Up already, sleepy?" Yuu teased from an open door when he saw Allen walk into the remotely Japanese room in the house, covered with tatami flooring. Probably used as a tea room. **

"Yeah, what are you doing? I thought you were sleeping or something."

"Meditating," he replied while closing his eyes.

"Ah… I see."

Awkward silence swept over in the room, seeing how Yuu was in a tranquil state, and topless, Allen stood by the side fidgeting slightly. Getting annoyed after a while, she sat down and sighed loudly, trying to get Yuu's attention.

Apparently it worked.

"Che, what is it Allen?" he asked with closed eyes.

"Well… I uh… Was wondering if uh… We could go out to get some cat nip for Timmy?" Allen asked, suddenly hesitant.

Cracking his eyes open, Yuu abruptly stood up and held out a hand for Allen to take. Looking at the hand with a confused expression written all over her face, Yuu sighed and said, "The catnip wouldn't just be delivered to our doorstep. I highly doubt that any shop would deliver such a small product."

Catching on, Allen squealed with delight like a child who was promised a day of fun. She grabbed his hand and headed in the direction of the front door, only to be suddenly jerked back by a half amused, half irritated Kanda Yuu.

Seeing emotions of confusion and sadness flash past his lover's face, he teased, "You do realised you're still in yesterday night's yukata, which the obi is already falling off, and I need to get dressed right?"

Allen blushed a pretty shade of pink before letting go of Yuu's hand and headed to the direction of her own room.

-----

"We're going out Camille!" Allen called out and closed the door, leaving the temporary housekeeper and Timmy back at the house.

Both dressed in summer casuals (what else?) and linking hands, they set off for the city in their car. At least the chauffer had gotten enough time to sleep, since he'd fell unconscious in the car the night before, before having to work again today.

-----

"Which one?" Allen asked, holding up a black rubber mouse and a purple in another.

"I don't know. You choose," truth be told, Yuu wasn't interested at all. He just had to accompany her here before she started whining. Besides, the couple still had a long time before having to head to the south to pick up Allen's family.

"Fine then, I'll take them both!" her cherubic face lit up with pure delight.

Rolling his eyes at Allen, he thought to himself, 'she can be such a child at times.'

Following her to pay for the toys, Allen suddenly turned around and suggested for some ice cream, since it was summer after all, even if it wasn't that hot.

Grimacing briefly, since he'd hated sweets, he saw Allen's face fell, and reluctantly gave in; wondering what attracted him to Allen that he was willing to give in to her in about anything she asked for.

-----

_-ring!!!-_

Yet another phone call resonated through the house. Camille meandered her way to the phone and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Yo." A low voice sounded at the other end.

"Oh, its you."

"Yep! The two of them are out?"

"Yes. I presume it's done?"

"You'll get your answer when you watch the news later on." It was evident from the voice that the person on the other line was smirking.

"Good, so everything is going according to plan. Have you reported back to him yet?"

"I'll be calling him soon. Or maybe just let him have the surprise on the news later on."

"Well then, was it done cleanly? Nobody suspected you guys right?"

"Yeah. Apparently only we got away unscathed. I mean why wouldn't we? Too bad you missed the whole experience though. It was a **blast**."

-----

**A/N:**

*****random number yeah! :D

** ignore that. It was some random excuse xD

So yeahh… epic fail. I know T.T I didn't intend for the story to take this turn but I suddenly felt like really sad with my results (apparently I wrote to much for my essay and the marker gave me a low mark. I passed, but it was still low), which resulted in me going a little sadistic. I did get 50th in level out of 200 students but that's only 25%. At least I have a chance that I can get into the science class next year ^^.

Anyways, reviews please?

Pretty please?


	17. What the Hell?

**Disclaimer: **If I did own -Man, it would mean my drawing skills are awesome and I have a really good imagination for the plots. Sadly I have neither.

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

**A/N:** Streaming results are out! I'm in my first choice class! I still can't believe that I got into the best class xD Since I'm still high, I'm updating all of my stories today! Yay~

-----

**Chapter 17 – What the Hell?**

"Nee, Yuu?" Allen looked up.

"What is it?"

"I have a bad feeling all of a sudden…"

"What? Are you sick?"

"No… It's not that. As in a bad feeling of something that is going to happen."

"…"

"I think we'd better get home."

'FINALLY.' Yuu thought to himself. "Che, about time."

Allen managed a weak smile and called for their chauffer for their ride home.

-----

The couple managed to get home in time to see their housekeeper intently watching the news. When Camille saw the two of them, there was a worried expression plastered on her face, confirming more of Allen's fears.

"Camille? What happened?" Yuu demanded, wrapping a comforting arm around Allen's lithe waist.

But all he got as a reply was her pointing to the television screen. The couple directed their gaze to it, just in time for the reporter to say:

'_We bring you breaking news. Flight __JA218__ has been hijacked earlier today when it was flying over South-east Asia today at approximately noon time. The plane has exploded while above a rural area on the borders of India and China. All bodies are currently being recovered and so far, there are no survivors. More information will be given in tonight's news.'_

"W-what? This can't be happening. It _can't!_" Yuu felt the slender form in his arms tremble.

"Shhh… They haven't uncovered all of the bodies yet. For all we know, your family are still alive. Just relax alright?" Yuu tried to calm her down before she broke into hysterics but heard Camille mumble some faltering words. "Did you say something Camille?"

Her head, which were looking downwards to hide a slight snort, shot up and said, "Oh. I'll get some drinks for you."

Hugging Allen close and looking on the retreating figure, Yuu can't help but think there's something wrong with Camille ever since she went to 'find her friend'.

-----

Steering Allen back to her room to rest, Yuu sat her down on her bed before getting up to leave to give her some alone time.

Stumbling onto Camille with a glass of ice water for Allen, he dismissed her and brought the water in himself, finding himself unable to trust Camille anymore with her weird antics.

"Here, drink this." Holding out the glass of water for Allen while sitting down on her bed. She stared at it for a while before reaching for it.

Waiting for Allen to finish her drink, he took the empty glass and stood up. He was about to leave when a hand caught the edge of his shirt. Turning around, he saw Allen clutching the fabric as if to hold on for dear life and her bangs covering her eyes. Getting no response form Yuu, Allen tugged at the shirt a little. Then he got the hint that she wanted him to stay with her for a while.

Setting the glass on the bedside table, he sat up on the bed, pulling Allen onto his lap. He rested his chin on Allen's head and wrapped his arms around her. Allen leaned back and brought her hands up to grip onto her lover's arms.

It started with a little sniffling, then it erupted into full fledge sobs that racked her lithe frame. Yuu hugged her tighter, occasionally whispering soft words to calm her down. It wasn't like all the bodies were found and all were deemed dead. There was still a chance, a small chance but still a chance, that her family had survived the hijack. Miracles do happen.

Right?

-----

There was absolutely no noise in Allen's room; one can assume both of them already fell asleep in each other's tight embrace. Even in their sleep, they had never relaxed their hold on each other.

Camille took this chance to call _them_ up.

"It's me." He voice changing into a dead monotone.

"_Yo! So did you see our work?_"

"Yes I did. It was nicely done. I'm sure master will be please."

"_Oh! He is. We're having a little get-together. You think you can take some time off?"_

"That would be impossible. My absence will be too easy to notice."

"_True. Hey! The news is coming back on. You better get the two of them to watch it."_

"OK."

_-click-_

-----

Yuu awoke to slight shaking on his shoulder. When he looked up, it was Camille. There was an initial shock, as to why she would suddenly wake him up. That was until she told him, "The news is coming on."

Waking Allen up, as much as he didn't want to, the three of them trudged down to the front room.

Flipping on the television, they were just in time to catch the latest report.

'_The investigative authorities have found and checked each and every body according to the list of passengers that were on the plane. All bodies were found except for two. They are…_'

-----

**A/N:**God I'm so mean xD I just felt like putting that oh-so-tempting cliffie there. Well, writing this chapter was driving me crazy o.o I got stuck several times D: but at least it's done. But pathetically short. -.- I seriously have got to train writing looooong chapters :D

Anyways **reviews PLEASE**?


	18. Another Complication behind a Miracle

**Disclaimer: **Two words. _**FAN**_ Fiction.

**Warning: **OOC for both Allen and Kanda! So no flames on OCCs or OCs since you've already been warned~

**A/N: **Reading Chapter 189 now… The cover page is Santa Kanda! SOOOOOOO HAWT!! There was one panel that freaked me out tho.. I never expected Allen to say something like that... There's a little Yullen moment when Kanda looks as if he's blocking for Allen –awwwww- xD and the chapter ended at such a cliffie T.T And for some reason the chapter was kinda funny… xD I wouldn't ruin anymore so go read it! :D

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Another Complication behind a Miracle**

'_The investigative authorities have found and checked each and every body according to the list of passengers that were on the plane. All bodies were found except for two. They are…_'

* * *

'_They are still currently unknown as the authorities only checked buy the number of passengers. The pair, if related, is now suspected of hijacking the plane. Luckily, there are several survivors._'- At that moment, the camera flashed to all the survivors. All of them were badly injured and when the camera rolled past a certain trio, did Allen start to cry in happiness and Camille cursed in a low tone that she thought the couple wasn't able to hear, clearly underestimating Yuu's sharp hearing, and heaved in mock relief and stalked into the kitchen.

'The survivors would be given immediate medical attention and carefully transported to the nearest hospital in China for further medical care. Family members of the survivors are advised to stay put until their conditions are stable before they are transferred to the destination that is near you.'

Tim, who was lying down on the floor, hopped up onto Allen's lap while Yuu gave light pats to her shoulder before getting up and going out for a little breather.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Yuu went back into the house after meditating in the cool night summer breeze and found Allen asleep on the couch with Timmy still in her lap.

'Baka Moyashi' he thought, rolling his eyes. He made to carry Allen back to her room but not before picking up the cat with his two index fingers and thumbs and looked for a spot to dump it somewhere. Of course, Timcanpy wasn't very happy to be woken up in the middle of its beauty sleep, let alone be handled that way. This, of course, resulted in little Timmy hissing and bit Yuu on the hand.

"Argh, damn it, you stupid cat!" Yuu hissed and dropped the cat onto the floor, to which it strutted away with its nose high in the air.

Scowling at the –now– extremely satisfied cat, he made to carry his fiancé back up to her room before retreating to his own to get some rest, cause knowing Allen.

Changing into his night wear, he got into bed and welcomed sleep with open arms.

* * *

Waking up just barely past 5am, Yuu freshened up and went downstairs for a drink before setting out for his daily training. However, just before he stepped into the kitchen, he heard a hushed one sided voice. Peering in, it was just Camille on the phone; he didn't have anything against servants using the phone, just as long as they did their job and he wasn't one to eavesdrop. But judging by her actions the past few days, it made her too suspicious _not _to eavesdrop on.

"_Yes, I saw the news and apparently your plan failed."_

There was a slight paused before Camille retorted, _"Whatever. They have to be __assassinate_ _right now at all costs. Do not forget that this is _his _part to fulfil for the collaboration."_

At that sentence, many things flashed through his mind. 'Assassinate? Collaboration? This mysterious person? Just _who _is she talking to?'

"_They're suppose to be somewhere in China now. It's the perfect time to assassinate them now. Accidents happen all the time in the hospitals, so make it look like an accident and do it properly and quickly. Knowing the two of them they'll rush there as soon as possible."_

Silence again as Yuu could hear the faint sounds coming from the phone. After saying an 'OK', she put down the phone, looked around and slinked out of the kitchen, not before bumping into a really pissed off Yuu Kanda. Slightly startled, she searched his face for any hints that might show that he was listening in but he kept a poker face as best as he could, 'Che'-d and walked into the kitchen for his initial purpose.

Who knew that wanting to get a glass of water would lead to a small pool of puzzling information?

* * *

Yuu tried training, he tried meditating, however to no avail, he couldn't clear his line of thoughts and forget about that phone call Camille had that morning.

Giving up after a while, he went back into the house for a hot shower. The weather is getting colder and colder as it advances nearer to winter now. Turning the heat up till it scalded his skin, he tried to relax but couldn't. He was having a bad feeling about the people Camille and whoever the person on the other line was, was planning to assassinate Allen's parents and brother.

Cutting the water supply, Yuu quickly dressed himself and went outside to wake Allen up. Right now, it was important that they make their way to China ASAP. Knowing Allen, she would gladly oblige without asking anything unnecessary questions. He didn't her to vex over what was still just a suspicion

* * *

"Moyashi, wake up." There was a slight shaking movement.

"Ngh… Just a little longer…" She turned away.

"Wake up." Hot breath ghosted at her right ear.

"5 minutes. I promise…" She raised a hand to try and smack the source of the voice but couldn't.

"Oh, so you don't want to go to China to visit your family?"

Yuu smirked as Allen shot out of bed at that statement. She looked at him with big silver eyes momentarily as he nodded before running to wash up, change and pack some basic necessities.

* * *

Packing didn't take as long as Yuu thought it would be and he tried to make it as discreet as possible to avoid detection of Camille. He'd helped Allen pack instead of asking for help from Camille but was elated that she'll be seeing her family soon that she didn't bother to ask why.

He'd already packed up his stuff while he called the airport to book a flight before waking Allen up. Yuu had purposefully booked a flight that was in the middle of the night so as to be able to sneak out of the house when Camille was asleep and will be too late by the time she'd noticed their absence and motive.

"Oh, Yuu?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wonder, what's with the sudden urge to visit my parents?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I know how much you want to visit your family. You won't relax until you know they are really alright, right?" he lied smoothly while tugging on the zip of the duffle bag and apparently Allen bought it. She closed their distance and planted a small kiss on his cheek before looking away with a blushing face.

"Che, Baka Moyashi."

"Its ALLEN, BaKanda! Mattaku, don't you ever learn?"

"Guess not."

Yuu took advantage of the chance that presented itself on the doorstep and pulled Allen close, silencing her with his lips before she could say anything else.

* * *

**A/N:**Oh My God... You guys must really hate me for taking so long and writing such a short chapter T.T Truth is I really can't write that long and I'm trying not to write that long cause my school only has like a limit of 500 words for an essay and if I pass that well, lets just say the teacher lost interest in marking and will give me just a passing grade (yeah it happened in this year's EOY exam where I wrote like 895 words and got a 28 out of 50. its either the length or my story's crappy -.- but the teacher circled the word count though…)

So… feel free to drop a review with your rotten tomatoes inside cause I know I rightfully deserve them T.T and it'll take even longer for the next update because my relatives from Australia are coming tomorrow I'm going to Japan with them this Sunday for vacation and be back a week later and another relative is coming over and staying till March next year so my com time will be quite restricted… I hope to draft a super long chapter to make up for it though! :D


	19. Author's Notes

**Sorry for those who think that this is an update. I regret to tell you its not T^T its just an A/N to officially declare hiatus for this story.**

**First of all****, I would like to deeply apologize to all my faithful readers that I have been MIA-ing for this story. I realize that I don't fair well with chaptered stories. Nevertheless, I will still finish it. Don't worry, though you guys would have to wait a little longer for me to catch my muse and also for me to finish my pile of homework and revision T^T Stupid major national exam next year...**

**Second of all****, I would like to inform all of you, if you guys don't already know, Bani no Usagi has organized a Yullen week in December! The link for the information is on http : / / forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/49938/26894109/1/**

**And the date would probably be from 19 December to 25 December. Of course I will be participating in it and doing short oneshots for the themes :D (Kami-knows I don't have time for long chaptered stories to keep up T^T)**

**Once again, thanks to all of you who have supported me for the entire length of the story and I do hope you would continue to support me for the remaining chapters (when I get around to post it which I will :D )**

**I've created a livejournal account as a platform for updates and communication through posts over there so yeah. Do check it out. The link is on my profile page ;)**

**Sore dewa, ja ne!**

**~CassieChann**


End file.
